Mr Loser Translation in Portuguese
by Zahzuda
Summary: Edward Cullen sempre foi o garoto nerd com óculos fundo de garrafa. Ele está apaixonado por Bella Swan desde a primeira vez que colocou seus olhos nela. Quando Alice decide dar a ele uma transformação visual completa, Bella finalmente irá percebê-lo?
1. Única

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **humiex3 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**humiex3**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Admirei Bella através da moldura dos meus óculos pretos. Ela estava sentada com seus amigos e sorria lindamente. Seu cabelo chocolate estava solto, parecia tão brilhante... senti vontade de correr os meus dedos por eles. Meus óculos grossos estavam assentados na ponta do meu nariz. Eu o empurrei com meu dedo indicador como sempre. Ela era tão maravilhosa; era difícil não olhar.

Tentei ler meu livro de química que eu já li _milhões _de vezes. Era tão extremamente difícil _não_ olhar pra Bella. Qualquer pessoa iria achar um desafio não olhar para seus olhos castanhos brilhantes e olhar para seus lábios rosa e sedutores.

Emmett veio se sentar na minha mesa, interrompendo minha admiração. "Olá Edward," Ele saudou com sua voz de nerd.

"Oi Emmett, você terminou o crédito extra pra biologia?" eu perguntei.

"Sim, eu terminei antes de _você,_" ele disse entusiasticamente. Seu cabelo castanho encaracolado estavam em nós como sempre e seus óculos empoleirados no nariz. Seus olhos castanhos sempre se iluminavam quando ele me batia em terminar a lição de casa primeiro.

"Eu estava ocupado ontem à noite. Estava assistindo _Jornada nas estrelas_," eu informei calmamente, eu não me importava que Emmett terminasse antes de mim. Eu sabia que era mais inteligente que ele de _várias maneiras_ que ele jamais seria.

"Claro, ou você estava ocupado sonhando com Bella Swan!" ele riu.

"Cala a boca, ela pode te ouvir," eu praticamente gritei enquanto lhe batia no braço. Olhei para onde Bella estava sentada com seus amigos durante o horário de estudo como sempre. Ela não parece ter notado o que Emmett disse; suspirei de alívio.

"Todo mundo sabe que você gosta da Bella Swan desde a _6ª série!"_ ele disse ofensivamente.

"De acordo com meus cálculos, isso não é verdade. De todos os amigos que eu tenho, eu só disse a _você,"_ eu disse honestamente.

"Eu sou o seu _único_ amigo," Ele contradisse com firmeza.

"Verdade," Concordei tristemente. Tão triste como era, Emmett McCarty era o único amigo que eu sempre tive. Todos na escola pensavam em mim como o garoto super esperto com óculos fundo de garrafa. Ninguém tentava levar um tempo para me conhecer.

Mas algo em Bella Swan era diferente... ela não me olhava do jeito que os outros me olhavam. Ela na verdade falava comigo; eu não podia chamá-la de _amiga_ exatamente. Mas, ela sempre foi doce comigo. Estou achando que ela é doce comigo porque tem pena de mim.

De qualquer forma... eu ainda estou loucamente apaixonado por ela.

O sinal tocou abruptamente, me fazendo estremecer. Emmett e eu dissemos 'adeus' então seguimos para as salas. Enquanto eu estava caminhando para biologia tropecei em alguma coisa, fazendo com que eu caísse no chão. Todos meus livros se espalharam pelo chão.

Gemi quando bati no chão duro e frio. Felizmente minhas mãos amorteceram a queda.

Eu ouvi muitas garotas rindo histericamente de mim, quando olhei pra cima e vi Lauren Mallory e seu grupinho.

"Olhem meninas, é Edward, o _nerd,_" ela sorriu maliciosamente. Todas elas riram do seu comentário rude. Então percebi que foi o pé de Lauren que me fez cair. Suspirei em frustração enquanto começava a pegar os meus livros da escola.

"Lauren... o que você está _fazendo?"_ ouvi uma linda voz gritar com raiva atrás de mim.

Congelei instantaneamente, sabendo quem estava atrás de mim.

"O-Oh, nada Bella, estamos apenas brincando," Lauren gaguejou com a voz em pânico. Eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas eu podia dizer que ela provavelmente estava assustada pelo aparecimento súbito da Bella.

"Não parece que você estava apenas brincando," ela discordou amargamente. Finalmente olhei pra cima e vi Bella. Ela estava olhando pra mim com piedade.

"B-Bella, não foi nada-"

"Peça desculpas," ela exigiu duramente enquanto interrompia Lauren.

"O que? Não!"

"Eu _disse_ pra pedir desculpas Lauren," Bella disse um pouco mais ameaçadora.

Lauren suspirou com irritação e então olhou pra mim. "Desculpe," ela disse amargamente. Então Lauren e seu grupinho fugiram pelo corredor.

Meu coração bateu de forma desigual porque Bella se inclinou para me ajudar a pegar os livros. "Deixe-me te ajudar com esses," sua voz suave e angelical disse.

"O-obrigado," gaguejei timidamente.

Ela sorriu calorosamente, "Desculpe por essas meninas. Elas podem ser grandes idiotas," ela sorriu levemente enquanto levantava e me entregava os livros. "Se elas te perturbarem novamente me diga... okay?" ela perguntou.

Balancei a cabeça enquanto sorria timidamente.

"Tchau Edward." Ela acenou e então se virou e seguiu para sua sala. Meu estômago deu uma cambalhota estranha quando ela disse meu nome em voz alta.

Sorri todo o caminho para a aula de história; todo mundo olhava pra mim por eu parecer um bobo. Eu nem mesmo prestei atenção durante a aula; tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em Bella. Ela foi tão corajosa em me defender. Lauren era a pessoa mais vadia nessa escola, e Bella teve a coragem de gritar com ela. Ela era tão confiante e legal... como alguém poderia não amá-la?

Ela era simplesmente extraordinária.

**xXxXxXx**

Enquanto esperava em frente ao ônibus escolar após a aula – nosso motorista não nos deixava entrar no ônibus até o último sinal tocar – um atleta esbarrou em mim, me fazendo cair no chão de cimento.

"Ouch," eu disse enquanto bati no chão duro. O ouvi murmurar 'desculpe' e então percebi que meus óculos saíram de mim quando cai no chão. Comecei a procurar por eles no chão; meus olhos estrábicos enquanto eu procurava. Eu não podia ver nada claramente.

"Está procurando por isso?" Eu ouvi uma menina falar atrás de mim. Levantei do chão e me virei para encontrar Alice Brandon segurando meus óculos com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

"S-sim obrigado," gaguejei nervosamente enquanto eu me inclinava para pegar meus óculos.

Ela se virou para que eu não pudesse pegar meus óculos, "Você é Edward Cullen... certo?" Ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo, girando o óculos entre seus dedos.

"Sim..." eu respondi sem jeito. Ela olhou pra mim de forma céptica por alguma razão estranha. Ela olhava pra mim como se estivesse tentando descobrir como montar um difícil quebra-cabeças. Ela ainda se recusava a me entregar meus óculos.

"Você conhece lentes de contato?" ela perguntou de repente. Eu estava surpreso com sua pergunta, porque Alice Brandon iria me perguntar se conheço lentes de contato? O que me deixou ainda mais nervoso foi o fato de que Alice era a melhor amiga de _Bella._

"Um... sim, mas eu não uso," eu respondi estranhamente.

"Hmm... bem, você deveria. Você fica bem sem óculos," ela elogiou e finalmente me entregou os óculos. Ela de repente se virou e fez seu caminho através da multidão de pessoas do lado de fora da escola.

Coloquei os meus óculos fundo de garrafa de volta. Pensei no que Alice disse, talvez eu ficasse melhor sem óculos. Se eu usasse lentes... talvez Bella pudesse me achar um cara legal.

Talvez...

**xXxXxXx**

Quando entrei na minha casa caminhei em linha reta até a cozinha para achar Esme cozinhando, como sempre.

"Oi mamãe," eu disse enquanto a beijava na bochecha.

"Olá querido. Como foi a escola?" ela perguntou educadamente.

"Legal," eu respondi.

"Estou fazendo carne assada para o jantar, sua favorita," ela exclamou alegremente.

"Ah, uau! Obrigado mamãe, vou subir e fazer minha lição de casa," eu disse. Minha mãe sempre podia me fazer feliz, o que me fazia amá-la ainda mais!

Ela concordou e então eu subi as escadas para o meu quarto com a minha mochila.

Meu quarto ainda estava cheio com posters de _'Star Wars'_ e eu tinha um cobertor com o sistema solar na minha cama king size que Esme me deu no meu aniversário de dezessete anos. Joguei minha mochila na cama e então olhei para meu reflexo no espelho.

Meu cabelo bronze estava de lado com gel, e meus óculos enormes estavam tortos. Pensei novamente no que Alice disse... tirei meus óculos e então me estudei no espelho. Meus olhos verdes eram mais notáveis sem os óculos. Minha calça caqui bege estavam enrugadas e meu suspensório azul parecia estranho em mim. Eu ainda parecia um garoto idiota, e isso _nunca_ iria mudar.

* * *

**N/T:** _O que falar dessa fic? Simplesmente me apaixonei por ela, acho TÃO lindo o jeitinho que o Edward pensa sobre a Bella e o jeito que ela o defende, isso parte meu coração e essa Lauren vadia merecia um chute na cara *sangue no zóio*, essa fic é curtinha mas eu espero de verdade que vocês gostem, porque comigo foi amor a primeira vista e como vocês tem me deixado muito orgulhosa com seus comentários, aí vai mais uma tradução com muito carinho s2._

**Essa fic será postada toda SEXTA-FEIRA.**_  
_

**Beta mais uma vez obrigada por corrigir meus errinhos altas horas da madrugada. s2**_  
_


	2. Transformação visual da Alice

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **humiex3 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**humiex3**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

"A resposta é 'x' ao quadrado!" Emmett contradisse.

"Não, é 'x' ao cubo," eu descordei. Emmett e eu estávamos na sala de estudo novamente, discutindo sobre uma simples questão de matemática.

"Eu acho que é ao quadrado," ele disse novamente.

"Bem, eu acho que é ao cubo!"

"Acho que vamos descobrir a resposta na aula de cálculo," ele sorriu.

"Ótimo," eu respondi. Voltamos a ler nossos livros, Emmett e eu sempre argumentando sobre os tópicos. Era como equações de matemática, ou _Jornada nas Estrelas_, ou se o canal de ficção científica é sobreestimado.

Emmett olhou por meus ombros. "Alice Brandon continua olhando pra você," ele disse surpreso.

Endureci. "Sério... como o que? Ela está olhando concentrada ou apenas olhando?" eu perguntei a ele.

"Ela parece... _confusa_ por alguma razão," ele disse enquanto torcia a sobrancelha.

"Me pergunto porque..." eu pensei em voz alta. Imediatamente me lembrei como Alice foi estranha comigo ontem. Ela nunca falou comigo; no entanto me diz que fico melhor sem óculos. Garotas como Alice não falavam comigo... exceto Bella.

Olhei até onde Bella estava sentada com Alice. Quando Alice me pegou olhando ela rapidamente olhou de volta pra seu livro.

"Ela provavelmente está confusa com o fato de que eu sou o maior imbecil nessa escola e ainda tenho mais músculos que Mike Newton," ele disse enquanto flexionava seus braços.

Eu ri, "Bem não é sua culpa se seu pai te faz ir pra academia."

"Verdade," ele concordou. Seus olhos de repente ficaram enormes com choque atrás de seus óculos grossos, "Ah minha _torrada francesa!_ Alice está vindo aqui!" Ele informou entusiasticamente.

"O-O que..." eu perguntei em choque, estava com muito medo de olhar pra trás.

"Oi Edward," ouvi a voz de Alice atrás de mim, quase pulei no meu assento.

"O-olá Alice," eu cumprimentei, obviamente nervoso.

"Você se importa de conversarmos a sós no corredor?" ela perguntou sorrindo.

O queixo de Emmett caiu. "Claro," eu disse, tentando manter a calma. Levantei da mesa dando um olhar nervoso a Emmett antes de sair da sala com Alice.

Quando chegamos ao corredor, Alice virou pra mim abruptamente e me olhou da cabeça aos pés. Endureci de nervoso... Porque ela estava olhando pra mim desse jeito?

"Porque você não está usando suas lentes de contato?" Ela perguntou enquanto colocava as mãos no quadril.

"Eu... uh," Eu gaguejei nervoso, eu nem levei isso a sério que ela queria que eu usasse lentes de contato. E além do mais... eu não sabia como colocá-las. "Eu não sabia que v-você queria que eu as _usasse_ de v-verdade." Eu disse enquanto enquanto sufocava uma risada.

"Eu disse que ficariam boas em você..."

"Sim... mas-"

"Deixe pra lá… Edward posso ser honesta com você?" Ela perguntou, ela falava as palavras muito lenta e calmamente.

"C-claro," eu gaguejei, sem estar realmente preparado para o que ela estava prestes a dizer.

"Edward..." ela deu alguns passos até mim. "Eu conheço você por muito tempo, desde a 6ª série, e desde que te conheço você tem sido o menino doce, humilde... _nerd_," ela falou honestamente. Eu não estava ofendido por ser chamado de nerd, eu era mesmo.

"Continue," eu solicitei.

"E ontem quando eu te vi _sem_ óculos... bem, como posso explicar? Você parecia como... um modelo," ela disse. O jeito que ela disse isso me fez perceber que ela não estava mentindo. Ela me olhava diretamente nos olhos, sem o indício de blefar.

"Sério?" eu perguntei, chocado pelo jeito que ela tinha dito.

Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Eu não sei se você percebeu Edward, mas você _realmente_ tem belos traços."

Balancei minha cabeça, sem palavras pra todos seus comentários.

"Bem... estava meio que me perguntando se eu poderia fazer um projeto em você..." ela perguntou sem jeito.

Sufoquei minha risada, "Claro, eu farei um projeto com você." Eu sorri.

Alice franziu a testa, "Eu nunca disse que queria fazer um projeto _com_ você, eu disse que quero fazer um projeto _em_ você," ela disse lentamente.

Fiz uma careta, "Como você pode fazer um projeto _de_ mim?" eu perguntei verdadeiramente confuso.

Ela ficou reta e orgulhosa, "Eu quero te dar uma _reconstrução visual da Alice,_" Ela disse com a voz triunfante.

Eu apenas fiquei parado, olhando pra ela como se ela fosse uma pessoa com retardo mental.

"_O que?"_ eu perguntei incrédulo.

Ela gargalhou sem constrangimento, "Edward… você nunca se perguntou como você é por trás desses óculos? Você parece um garoto totalmente diferente... bem, você parece como um _homem,"_ ela sorriu grandemente.

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas em choque, "Sério?"

"_Sim! _E imagine como você ficaria se eu te desse um visual _completamente_ novo, e um guarda-roupa!" ela disse entusiasticamente.

Pensei nisso por um minuto. Se Bella me visse como um macho, um cara legal... talvez ela pudesse me ver como alguém que ela podia ficar junto.

Cruzei os braços sobre o peito. "O que é isso pra _você?_" eu perguntei desconfiado. Eu tinha que ter certeza; pessoas como Alice não iam até os nerds para dar-lhes _reconstruções visuais._ Tudo isso podia ser uma piada, e eu prefiro prevenir do que remediar.

"Eu apenas quero ajudar um amigo," Ela respondeu enquanto colocava seu braço direito em meus ombros me reconfortando. "E além do mais, me faria melhor ajudar aqueles menos afortunados do que eu," ela sorriu sinceramente enquanto colocava sua mão em seu coração, apesar de ser uma espécie de _ofensa_ pra mim.

"Deus, obrigado," eu disse sarcasticamente.

Seus olhos se iluminaram ainda mais, "Então... quando vamos começar?" ela perguntou com entusiasmo.

Eu gemi.

**xXxXxXx**

Alice decidiu me dar a _reconstrução visual da Alice_ na minha casa depois da escola naquele dia. Decidimos ir com o_ Porsche_ amarelo de Alice até minha casa. O _Porsche_ amarelo que fazia todo mundo desmaiar.

"Então... o que exatamente você vai fazer comigo?" eu perguntei a Alice cautelosamente enquanto abria a porta da frente da minha casa.

"Não posso te dizer isso, será uma surpresa," ela informou enquanto ria.

"Certo..." eu murmurei incoerentemente. Fomos até a cozinha para encontrar Esme limpando.

"Oi mamãe, essa é Alice," eu disse enquanto gesticulava até Alice. Esme sorriu sinceramente pra ela. Embora por alguma razão, Alice gelou em choque.

"Ah olá Alice, você não é da escola secundária de Edward?" ela perguntou.

Alice acenou, ainda sem palavras por alguma razão.

"Alice veio para ajudar com a lição de casa e essas coisas," eu menti. Alice e eu pensamos que se contássemos para minha mãe que ela iria me dar uma reconstrução visual ela ia enlouquecer. Então decidimos omitir um pouco a verdade.

Esme acenou com a cabeça e então voltou ao trabalho. Eu instantaneamente me senti culpado, ela acreditou tão rápido na mentira que eu contei pra ela;

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, Alice puxou meu braço e fez seu caminho escada a cima; ainda me arrastando.

"Você está bem?" eu perguntei, genuinamente preocupado.

Seus olhos ainda estavam um pouco arregalados. "Edward... sério que você... chama sua mãe de... _mamãe_?" Ela perguntou, atônita.

Eu ainda não entendi porque ela estava tão chocada. "O que é que tem?"

Alice zombou, "Você tem quase dezoito anos Edward..." ela disse lentamente.

"E daí?" eu perguntei, ainda sem entender.

"Nenhum adulto chama sua mãe de '_mamãe_'" ela disse categoricamente.

"Porque não?"

Ela gemeu, "Deixa pra lá, onde é seu quarto?"

"Bem aqui," minha mão pálida apontou para a porta perto do banheiro no corredor.

Ela concordou com sua cabeça e então entrou. Quando ela realmente entrou de repente ela parou, morrendo no caminho. Seus olhos se arregalaram com choque, e ela estava dura como um papelão.

Eu não estava surpreso, "Alice… o que tem de errado?" eu perguntei preocupado.

"Esse... é... _seu_ quarto?" ela perguntou traumatizada.

Eu concordei; sua boca ainda estava escancarada. Ela caminhou até o centro do quarto, olhando para os posters de _'Star Wars'_, meu cobertor com planetas e as estrelas brilhantes no teto.

Alice finalmente me olhou nos olhos, seu olhar penetrante. "Eu não vou apenas reconstruir _você_... mas seu quarto também," ela disse duramente.

"_O que?" _eu disse embasbacado.

"Edward, assim que eu terminar com você... você será o Sr. Popular! Você não pode ter um quarto como esse," ela explicou enquanto apontava pelo quarto.

"Porque não?" eu perguntei, ainda desnorteado. "Não é como se as pessoas fossem ficar no meu quarto." Eu honestamente não achava que mais alguém viria a minha casa. Uma reforma não pode tornar um nerd popular... pode?

"Sim, pessoas _virão _ao seu quarto. Uma vez que você ficar popular... você fará _muito_ mais com as meninas do que apenas as ensinar," ela provocou, sorrindo extensamente.

Meu rosto corou de vergonha com seu comentário. Eu não queria saber o que ela estava pensando...

"Okay! Onde vamos começar..." ela disse enquanto colocava seu dedo indicador nos lábios, os tocando levemente. Ela me examinou lentamente da cabeça aos pés. "Vamos começar com o seu quarto," ela riu enquanto arrancava o meu lençol.

"Hey," eu reclamei como um menino de cinco anos. "Minha mamãe – quero dizer minha _mãe_ me deu isso de presente de dezessete anos!"

Alice rosnou, "É exatamente por isso que estou tirando, você precisa de lençóis simples... não esses _bobinhos_." Ela disse com firmeza. Fiz uma careta; eu ia perder esses lençóis maravilhosos que me faziam dormir como um bebê.

Depois que ela tinha terminada de remover meus lençóis da cama então ela começou a tirar meus posters de _'Star Wars' _das minhas paredes brancas.

"Hey," eu reclamei de novo. "Porque você está tirando esses?"

Alice parou e olhou pra mim como se eu fosse um extraterrestre, "Você tem que _estar_ brincando comigo né?" Fiz uma careta em derrota; ela iria ganhar de qualquer forma mesmo que eu reclamasse. "Foi o que pensei," ela continuou arrancando meus amáveis posters que eu cuidava como se fossem meus próprios _filhos_...

Depois de dez longos minutes de observá-la arrancar meus posters então ela parou e olhou em volta do quarto comum, "Terminou com meu quarto?" eu perguntei com um tom chateado.

"Acho que sim..." ela disse hesitantemente, seus olhos ainda varrendo pelo meu quarto. De repente seus olhos bateram em mim, ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Agora que terminei com seu quarto, vamos começar com você," ela disse com entusiasmo enquanto batia palmas avidamente.

Eu gemi, "Não tenho tanta certeza se ainda quero isso."

"Ah, _pare_ de ser amargo!" ela riu enquanto cutucava meu cabelo com seu dedo pálido. "Uau... seu cabelo é tão duro, porque você usa tanto gel?" ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei o que mais fazer com eles," eu disse honestamente.

"Eu posso arrumar isso," ela afirmou com alegria. Então ela começou a me arrastar pelo braço até o banheiro. Ela foi até o meu chuveiro e o ligou.

"O que você está fazendo?" eu gritei sobre a água corrente.

"Você verá," ela disse enquanto agarrava minha cabeça e enxaguava embaixo da mangueira do chuveiro. Eu não protestei muito, era água quente, então não me incomodou.

Depois que ela terminou de lavar meu cabelo com_ shampoo_ e condicionador – que pegamos de Esme – então Alice pegou o secador de Esme e começou a secar o meu cabelo.

"Você já usou um desses?" ela perguntou com a voz mais alta que o barulho do aparelho.

"Não," eu respondi de volta pra ela. Depois de cinco minutos de secar meu cabelo castanho avermelhado, ela desligou o secador e me examinou.

"Uau... você tem um cabelo muito bonito Edward," Ela disse impressionada.

"Sério?" eu ri.

"Dê uma olhada em si mesmo," ela disse enquanto apontava pro espelho. Fui ansioso ver como estava meu novo cabelo. Meus olhos imediatamente se arregalaram quando eu vi meu cabelo novo.

Eles não estavam mais duros, e nem mesmo foram escovados! Meu cabelo era naturalmente liso e até mesmo pra mim, eles pareciam muito bonitos. A cor bronze do meu cabelo brilhava ainda mais, me fazendo parecer ainda melhor. A bagunça fez meu visual muito, muito melhor.

"Uau, obrigado Alice," eu disse fervorosamente enquanto corria minha mão por meu cabelo macio.

"Eu _sou_ um gênio, não sou? Bem, ainda não terminei," ela riu enquanto me arrastava de volta pro meu quarto. "Então... agora que terminei com seu quarto, só preciso colocar lençóis novos na sua cama. Seu cabelo está fabuloso. Tudo que me resta fazer é colocar roupas melhores em você," ela explicou enquanto olhava pros meus suspensórios e sapatos xadrez.

"Eu realmente não tenho outras roupas além desse tipo," eu disse verdadeiramente enquanto mexia nos meus suspensórios.

"Está perfeitamente bem, porque vamos fazer compras!" ela praticamente gritou com alegria, enquanto batia palmas.

Fiz cara feia; conhecendo Alice, compras com ela seria um _inferno._

**xXxXxXx**

"Deus, nós realmente fizemos compras até cair," Alice disse exausta enquanto caminhávamos de volta pra casa.

"_Eu_ fui o único que tive que carregar todas as sacolas," eu reclamei enquanto jogava todas aquelas sacolas de compras no chão e então desabava cansado no sofá.

"Bem, são _suas_ roupas," ela disse enquanto examinava suas cutículas.

Essa coisa toda de fazer compras com Alice não foi tão ruim quanto eu achei que seria. Fomos a muitas lojas que eu nunca estive. Lojas como _Gap, French Connection, Armani Exchange, Banana República, H&M,_ e muitas outras lojas que eu não conhecia até hoje.

"Já terminamos?" eu perguntei em uma voz queixosa.

"Ainda não, temos algumas coisas mais para fazer em você," ela respondeu enquanto olhava através das sacolas de roupas. Ela pegou uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca lisa de botões e as jogou pra mim na sala. "Aqui, experimente essas," ela comandou.

Eu levantei lentamente do sofá com as roupas na minha mão e fui pro quarto. Depois que me vesti nem me importei em olhar no espelho, com medo do que veria. Arrastei meus pés até a sala onde Alice estava sentada no sofá impaciente.

Ela levantou lentamente, sem tirar os olhos de mim. "Uau, eu sou _muito_ gênio," ela gritou enquanto pulava pra cima e pra baixo.

"Obrigado Alice, eu realmente aprecio tudo que você fez por mim," dando-lhe a dica de que eu queria que ela fosse embora.

"Você não quer se ver no espelho?" ela perguntou.

Dei de ombros; muito petrificado para o que eu veria quando olhasse no espelho. "Eu acho," eu disse em um tom entediado.

Alice olhou pra mim com ceticismo, "Bem, antes que você vá se olhar... tem mais uma coisa que preciso fazer..." ela então caminhou até mim, lentamente tirando meus óculos fundo de garrafa com suas mãos trêmulas. "Pronto," ela sussurrou, seus olhos me avaliando. "Terminamos," ela disse com uma voz triunfante.

Sacudindo levemente, comecei a caminhar lentamente até meu quarto com Alice me seguindo bem atrás de mim. Quando chegamos ao meu quarto que estava completamente diferente do jeito que estava essa manhã, os lençóis de cama eram pretos, minhas paredes estavam vazias. As estrelas brilhantes no teto não estavam mais lá. Era tudo tão... não eu.

Quando cheguei até o espelho, respirei fundo antes de olhar pro meu reflexo.

Lá estava eu, mesmo que aquele cara não parecesse comigo. Meu cabelo estava bagunçado e tinha aquela aparência de _bad boy_. Meus olhos esmeralda pareciam mais brilhantes sem os óculos pairando sobre eles. Sem os óculos meu rosto parecia mais anguloso. Alice estava certa; eu _realmente_ parecia como um modelo. A blusa branca que eu vestia fez meu peitoral parecer mais musculoso e meus braços mais torneados. Olhei pra mim mesmo impressionado, ainda não acredito que o homem que eu estava olhando era _eu._

"Muito espetacular, huh?" ela perguntou sorrindo grandemente.

Concordei, muito sem palavras coerentes pra falar.

"Alice... você é um _gênio_," eu disse alto e realmente quis dizer isso dessa vez.

"Eu sei," ela brincou rindo. "Bem, eu tenho que ir, lembre de colocar suas lentes de contato amanhã e não escove seu cabelo e vista as roupas que eu comprei. Certo?" ela perguntou.

"Certo."

"Amanhã durante a escola, você verá como as meninas reagem por você." Ela riu incontrolavelmente.

Eu corei furiosamente, "Você realmente acha que elas irão..."

Ela concordou, ainda sorrindo. Eu suspirei estressado, sem realmente estar preparado para amanhã. "Não se preocupe Edward. Qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer? Uma multidão de meninas _atacando_ você?" Ela brincou.

Trocamos olhares nervosas, com medo de que pudesse _realmente_ acontecer.

"_Não_ vai acontecer," ela disse com pânico na voz.

Eu acenei, concordando com ela. "Espero," eu murmurei. A _única_ pessoa que eu queria que me atacasse era Bella...

"Bem... tenho que ir. Meu trabalho aqui está feito," ela sorriu, olhando pra mim uma última vez.

"Muito obrigado Alice," eu disse sinceramente dando um abraço amigável nela.

Ela sorriu, "Eu acho que amanhã vamos ver se meu projeto funcionou..." Ela disse. Então ela se foi, satisfeita com seu trabalho.

Meu estômago se agitava ansiosamente, me pergunto como Bella iria reagir quando me visse... assim. Ela iria gostar ainda mais de mim? Ela ficaria com ciúme quando outras meninas chegassem em mim como Alice previu?

Eu acho que irei descobrir amanhã.

* * *

_**N/B:** Zah, teve que viajar e me incubiu de postar esse cap hoje e amanhã o cap de **BDR**, espero que vocês tenham gostado dele e ela disse que as reviews ela responde na volta.  
_

_Beijos, **Lou Malfoy** (a beta mais explorada de todas)._

**N/T: **_Alice sempre Alice né? Mas eu tive a leve impressão de que ela sabe de alguma coisa, afinal Alice sempre sabe não é? Acho que o Edward precisava mesmo dessa transformação, eu morri de rir imaginando o quarto dele, apesar que eu tenho 21 anos e tenho posters de Twilight na parede, mas enfim kkkk, não estou afim de trazer garotos aqui, então não me importo. O que acharam desse cap? Comentem._


	3. Confiança

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **humiex3 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**humiex3**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

"Você tem _certeza_ que ficará bem caminhando sozinho para a sala de aula?" Alice perguntou preocupada.

Suspirei, "_Sim, _Alice estarei perfeitamente bem," era quase a centésima vez que eu a assegurava essa manhã. Alice tinha uma estranha teoria de que quando eu caminhasse para a primeira aula que eu seria emboscado por meninas deslumbradas. _Eu_ por outro lado achava que era besteira.

"_Apenas_ tenha certeza," ela murmurou enquanto olhava em volta do estacionamento para ver se tinha alguém por perto. Ela deu uns passos pra perto de mim. "Lembre-se de tomar cuidado ok? Tenho certeza que muitas pessoas irão te perguntar se é aluno novo," ela disse em voz baixa para ninguém ouvir.

Eu ri. "Duvido," eu murmurei, pensando em como isso soava ridículo.

"Eu não," ela resmungou, tentando soar rígida, mas seus olhos deduraram o seu humor.

Eu a olhei bem nos olhos. "Alice, eu sou um garoto crescido, você _precisa_ parar de se preocupar. Eu ficarei bem," eu a assegurei confortavelmente.

Ela sorriu sinceramente, "Certo, boa sorte." Ela deu um tapinha no meu braço e então me deixou sozinho no estacionamento. Eu respirei fundo antes de seguir para a sala de aula.

Enquanto entrava na escola tinham algumas pessoas dando olhares pra mim. De repente, eu me tornei realmente auto-consciente. Algumas meninas que estavam mexendo em seus armários começaram a sorrir quando me viram. Todas elas sussurravam umas com as outras secretamente. Me perguntei sobre o que elas estavam rindo.

Muitos atletas pararam de falar com seus amigos para me darem olhares asquerosos. Porque eles estavam sendo tão malvados comigo? Talvez Alice estivesse certa.

De repente parei de andar e segurei minha mochila com força. Bem na minha frente estava Bella conversando com Angela. Ela não me viu, graças a Deus. Eu esqueci completamente das pessoas olhando pra mim e virei, correndo pelo corredor longe de Bella. Eu parecia um completo idiota.

Na hora em que cheguei ao fundo da escola eu estava ofegante. Me inclinei contra um armário e fechei os olhos. Eu não tenho idéia do porque fiz o que acabei de fazer. Bella com certeza não me viu. Eu não estava preparado para Bella me ver, ainda. Tínhamos que estudar em uma sala juntos, então _obviamente_ ela iria me ver hoje. O que Bella diria quando me visse? Ela pensaria que tenho uma boa aparência agora? Será que ela vai ficar descontente? Um milhão de perguntas pipocaram em minha cabeça de uma vez.

"Ah... minha... _torrada francesa! Edward?"_ uma voz profundamente surpresa disse. Meus olhos abriram e eu vi Emmett bem na minha frente, seus olhos estavam arregalados em descrédito, ele parecia tão surpreso. Fiquei rígido com seu olhar. Ele falou, "É você?"

Acenei; surpreso que ele tenha me feito uma pergunta tão boba como essa. Coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos da minha calça jeans nervosamente. "Sim... Alice Brandon me fez uma reforma inofensiva, ela achou que eu ficaria bem... então a deixei fazer." Eu balbuciei nervosamente.

Ele ainda estava em choque. "Você está…" ele tentou achar a palavra certa pra descrever, "diferente."

"Eu sei," eu concordei.

Emmett se recompôs e então suspirou, "Porque você fez isso?"

"O que você quer dizer?" eu perguntei.

"Você não vê o que vai acontecer? Você vai se _transformar_ em outra pessoa. Com esse seu visual... v-você vai ser uma pessoa diferente agora," ele gaguejou hesitante. Ele parecia tão... _triste_ com o meu novo visual.

"Emmett... não se preocupe. Eu _ainda_ sou o mesmo cara que eu era ontem de manhã," eu o assegurei.

Ele não respondeu, apenas olhou pra mim por um minuto. "Se você diz," ele sussurrou duvidosamente. Olhei de volta pra ele meio sem jeito. Então ele se virou e foi pra sala me deixando no corredor, sozinho.

Porque ele acha que vou me transformar em alguém diferente? Alguém que não era eu... eu nunca iria mudar. Eu ainda seria o mesmo cara, uma mudança visual não pode me mudar.

Eu ainda era o Edward Cullen nerd... certo?

**xXxXxXx**

Enquanto me sentava durante a primeira aula, todos meus colegas de classe estavam em silêncio olhando pra mim. Eles tentavam não mostrar que estavam me olhando. Mas pelo canto dos meus olhos eu os via sussurrar com seus pares sobre o meu novo visual.

A maioria das meninas me olhavam da cabeça aos pés. Elas pareciam... deslumbradas pela minha aparência, assim como Alice previu. Eu estava espantado.

"Sr. Cullen, é _você_?" Sr. Basso, meu professor de inglês, me perguntou ceticamente.

"Sim," eu respondi cautelosamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça, "Você ficou bem." Então ele se virou para escrever no quadro negro. Até meu _professor de_ _inglês_ achou minha aparência melhor.

Ouvi algumas meninas no fundo da sala rirem; me virei para ver porque elas estavam rindo. Quando elas viram que eu as estava olhando, elas acenaram ansiosamente.

Acenei de volta sem jeito e então me virei para meu professor. _Elas estavam flertando comigo? _Nenhuma garota _nunca_ flertava comigo. Bem, isso era... estranho.

**xXxXxXx**

O restante do dia foi assim, garotas flertando comigo e eu corando. Atletas me olhando de cara feia e me deixando com medo. Eu veria Bella na sala de estudos... o pensamento fez o meu estômago girar.

Enquanto caminhava para minha próxima aula eu vi Lauren com seu grupinho conversando calmamente. Eu tentei meu melhor evitá-las, e falhei miseravelmente.

"Então... _Edward Cullen_ teve uma transformação visual? Mas que surpresa," Lauren disse indiferente, morrendo nos trilhos. Eu não me virei pra ela, apenas fiquei parado.

"Sua fada madrinha _finalmente_ apareceu?" Ashley perguntou amargamente. Hesitei com sua dura observação. Todas as amigas de Lauren deram gargalhadas, incluindo Lauren.

Me virei lentamente para encará-las, se eu corresse agora iria simplesmente parecer como um completo covarde. Lauren caminhou lentamente até mim. O que me pegou de surpresa foi que ela estava tão perto de mim que estávamos quase nos _tocando._

Isso não tinha sentido.

Ela olhou pra mim com um sorriso estampado no rosto. "Então Eddie, vai ter uma festa na minha casa sexta-feira depois do futebol, você deve ir," ela sussurrou, tentando parecer sedutora. Uou... de onde veio isso? Um minuto atrás ela estava me insultando, no segundo seguinte ela estava me chamando pra uma de suas festas. Uau. Essa transformação visual com certeza fez diferença.

"Desculpe? Porque eu iria pra _sua_ festa?" eu perguntei amargamente.

"Vinte e quarto horas atrás você não teria sido convidado, mas as coisas mudam," ela disse seguramente.

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. Como ela ousa dizer isso pra mim? "E... se eu não quiser ir a uma de suas festas idiotas?" eu respondi calmamente. "Eu prefiro ficar em _casa_ jogando _Final Fantasy_ do que ir a uma de _suas_ festas." Eu aumentei a voz.

Ela bufou. "_Por favor_, todo mundo ama as minhas festas," ela discordou com firmeza.

"Coloque nessa sua cabeça desmiolada Lauren, eu nunca irei." eu disse severamente a olhando bem nos olhos. Uau... de onde toda _essa_ confiança veio?

Ela fez uma careta, mas eu podia dizer que ela estava magoada. Então ela saiu com sua panelinha atrás dela. Pela primeira vez em nunca eu respondi de volta pra _Lauren._ Eu podia sentir o enorme sorriso se espalhando pelo meu rosto. E todas as borboletas no meu estômago parece que desapareceram.

Eu podia me acostumar com isso.

**xXxXxXx**

"Então… Bella já te viu?" Emmett perguntou sem jeito durante a sala de estudos. Emmett ainda estava agindo estranho comigo, pelo menos ele estava falando comigo.

"Não," eu murmurei enquanto rabiscava em meu caderno. Bella sempre estava alguns minutos atrasada para a sala de estudos, então não me preocupei.

"Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas tem... _muitas_ garotas te olhando," ele sussurrou hesitantemente.

Eu sorri largamente, "Eu notei." Todas as meninas que estavam me olhando hoje não tinham impacto sobre mim, a única garota que eu me importava era Bella. E a qualquer minuto agora ela entraria pela porta.

"Tanya está vindo aqui... _oh alegria,"_ ele disse sarcasticamente. Eu sorri.

"Olá Edward," Tanya sentou no lugar ao meu lado. Tanya nunca tinha sido malvada comigo como Lauren. Mas ela nunca falou comigo também. Ela simplesmente me ignorava completamente; como se eu não existisse. Embora eu não estivesse tão chocado em ver que ela estava falando comigo agora. Muitas meninas hoje vieram falar comigo.

"Oi Tanya," eu disse educadamente.

"Eu _amei_ o seu novo visual," ela elogiou enquanto puxava seu cabelo loiro de lado.

"Obrigado," eu disse enquanto voltava a rabiscar.

Ela pareceu ofendida por eu não dizer muito. Ela provavelmente esperava que eu fosse todo bobo com ela, o que não era uma surpresa Tanya pensar assim. Todo cara nessa escola desmaiava por ela. Ela provavelmente era mais popular que Lauren. O queixo de Emmett caiu com a minha reação a ela, ele estava tão chocado quanto ela.

Tanya sorriu amargamente e então saiu de nossa mesa indo se sentar com suas amigas. Os olhos de Emmett estavam arregalados com choque. "Edward aquela era _Tanya _te cumprimentado, e você foi tão sereno," ele disse atônito.

Dei de ombros, achando que não era grande coisa.

Então, de repente, Bella entrou pela porta com Alice. Eu imediatamente endureci quando a vi entrar. Ela não me viu; ela estava muito ocupada falando com Alice. Quando Alice me viu sorriu. Isso me lembrou; eu tinha que agradecer Alice mais uma vez por me dar essa transformação visual.

Quando eu falar com Bella será diferente de como eu falei com as outras garotas. Eu queria fazer uma boa impressão quando falasse com ela. Finalmente ela me veria como alguém legal, diferente do garoto idiota que eu era vinte e quatro horas atrás.

Durante todo o horário na sala de estudo Bella não pareceu me notar, o que estava perfeitamente bem pra mim. Eu iria falar com ela depois da aula.

Eu disse a Emmett que falaria com ele depois quando o sinal tocou. Eu imediatamente me afastei da sala de aula para o corredor onde Bella estava.

"Bella," eu chamei por ela.

Ela se virou para ver quem estava chamando por ela. Muitas emoções cruzaram seu rosto de uma vez, ela primeiro estava chocada e então cética e depois serena. "Uau, você parece... diferente Edward," sua linda voz disse. Seus olhos marrons brilhantes estavam arregalados.

Dei de ombros. "Uma mudança não machuca," eu disse. "Ah e falando em mudança, lembra quando você me disse para te informar quando Lauren estivesse sendo uma idiota comigo?" eu perguntei enquanto sorria.

Ela balançou a cabeça, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. "S-sim," ela balbuciou timidamente.

"Bem, eu não tenho que me preocupar mais com ela me provocando," eu sorri ainda mais.

"Sério? E porque isso?" ela perguntou ceticamente.

Dei alguns passos pra perto dela; estávamos a centímetros de nos tocar. Eu a olhei bem nos olhos. "Vamos apenas dizer que eu resolvi as coisas," eu respirei.

Ela piscou uma vez, parecendo deslumbrada por mim. Eu apenas notei que ela não estava respirando e então ela respirou fundo. Eu dei um paço pra trás para lhe dar algum espaço. Era óbvio que ela estava nervosa.

"Ah, certo," ela corou incontrolavelmente. _Sim, _eu a tinha exatamente onde eu queria. Eu simplesmente fiz _Bella Swan_ praticamente desmaiar sobre mim; isso só estava ficando cada vez melhor. Primeiro com Lauren, e então com garotas como Tanya que estavam falando _comigo_. E agora Bella, a garota dos meus sonhos, talvez ela realmente pensasse que eu era legal.

"Falo com você depois?" pareceu como uma pergunta.

"C-claro," ela gaguejou. Eu então me virei seguindo para a sala. Não pude evitar sorrir por todo o caminho. Logo ela estaria comendo na palma da minha mão.

Me pergunto de onde veio toda essa confiança?

* * *

**N/T:** _Aiiiiiii que vaca essa Lauren (vontade de dar um soco), Tanya levou fora hehehe (risada maligna) e Bella ficou deslumbrada e eu acho o Edward lindo e fofo demais aqui, o jeitinho que ela fala dela e pensa sobre ela é tão... tão... lindo!_

_Pra quem tem dúvida sobre dias de post de fics, por favor olhem o cronograma no meu perfil e comentem ;)  
_


	4. Batalha espacial

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **humiex3 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**humiex3**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

"Eu não _acredito_ que você está ganhando!" eu disse odiosamente para Emmett. Ele estava me batendo no jogo 'Batalha espacial'. Eu sempre ganhava dele facilmente nesses jogos e por alguma razão estranha ele estava chutando minha bunda.

"Eu sei! É tão _estranho_ ... você se esqueceu como joga ou algo do tipo?" ele perguntou suspeitosamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram a TV enquanto jogávamos.

"Não ... pelo menos eu _acho_ que não," eu murmurei olhando pra longe da TV. Essa semana toda eu tive distraído. Bella e eu continuamos nos falando mais e mais esses dias. Nossas conversas pareciam nunca ter fim, e eu acho que ela finalmente era minha amiga. Eu descobri que Bella gosta de muitas coisas que eu também tenho interesse, mas seria ainda _mais_ maravilhoso se fôssemos mais que amigos.

Coloquei meu controle do PS2 no chão e suspirei em frustração. "Qual o problema?" Emmett perguntou confuso, finalmente desviando os olhos do seu jogo para ver porque eu tinha parado de jogar.

"Não quero mais jogar," eu murmurei enquanto levantava para esticar meu corpo duro por ficar uma hora parado jogando vídeo game.

"Ah..." ele murmurou, parecendo magoado.

"Eu acho que tenho que ir agora," eu disse sem jeito, sem encontrar seu olhar.

Ele não respondeu; apenas balançou a cabeça com tristeza. Então eu saí de seu quarto enorme cheio de posters de 'Final Fantasy' e 'Naturo' que cobriam as paredes. Eu senti uma pancada no meu coração por lembrar quanto eu sentia falta dos meus posters de 'Star Wars' que Alice me fez tirar. Sem eles, meu quarto estava nu.

Mas, eu não devia me preocupar com isso agora, meu relacionamento com Emmett estava indo por água abaixo.

O que Emmett disse no outro dia sobre eu me transformar em outra pessoa era ridículo! Eu sempre seria o mesmo cara, e eu estava meio que irritado por ele pensar isso.

Eu não era o tipo de cara que guarda rancor, mas ainda me magoava o que ele disse. Essa semana que passou estávamos bem juntos. Mas eu sempre sentia que Emmett estava com um pouco de _inveja_ que eu estava ganhando muita atenção. As garotas na verdade me observavam com admiração, atletas me invejavam e Bella estava começando a se empolgar comigo.

Por alguma estranha razão … Emmett estava ficando com inveja por _eu_ me sentir _superior_ uma vez na vida. E pensando nisso, não pude evitar o sorriso maroto no meu rosto enquanto eu deixava a casa de Emmett.

**xXxXxXx**

"Você entendeu?" Eu perguntei a Bella pacientemente. Me inclinei pra perto dela, a olhando ansiosamente, esperando por ela responder.

"... acho que sim," ela respondeu calmamente, ainda olhando pra baixo em direção do seu caderno. Suas sobrancelhas estavam esmagadas juntas.

Eu achei que poderia testá-la mais uma vez. "Então, o que significa o 'NE'?" eu perguntei ansiosamente.

"Neon?" ela falou e sorriu lindamente.

Eu retribui o sorriso. "_Viu_, a Tabela Periódica não é tão difícil," eu disse sorrindo.

"Obrigada Edward," ela sorriu ainda mais, fazendo meu coração acelerar. Ela olhou por meus ombros pra onde eu normalmente me sentava com Emmett e a mesa estava vazia. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram novamente com confusão. "Onde está seu amigo Emmett? Você normalmente não senta com ele?" ela perguntou ceticamente.

Eu dei de ombros casualmente. "Sim, mas ele tem uma consulta no ortodontista hoje. Então ele não virá para a escola."

Ela balançou a cabeça e então abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa mas a fechou rapidamente quando Alice se aproximou da mesa. "Oi Edward e Bella," ela saudou com entusiasmo, sentando perto de Bella. Quando Alice disse '_Edward e Bella_' junto, na mesma sentença meu coração acelerou rapidamente.

"Oi," Bella e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Por alguma razão estranha Bella parecia desapontada por Alice sentar em nossa mesa, mas ela tentou parecer que não estava ligando.

"Então Edward, eu estava pensando se talvez poderíamos dar uma festa na sua casa sexta-feira?" Alice sugeriu.

"Um ... uma festa?" eu perguntei nervosamente, remexendo meus dedos. A última vez que eu tive uma festa foi quando eu tinha quatorze anos, eu queria dar uma festa de Halloween para meus colegas de classe. E isso não deu muito certo ... somente _duas_ pessoas foram: Emmett e Bella. Depois dessa festa a três eu nunca mais quis outra. Mas, eu acho que dessa vez seria diferente, já que agora eu era _popular._

"Sim uma festa, mas somente se estiver OK pra você," ela me perguntou. Elas esperaram pacientemente por minha resposta.

"Sim, claro podemos dar uma festa na minha casa," eu finalmente respondi. Esperançosamente não seria como minha outra festa de Halloween.

Os olhos de Alice sorriram com animação. "Ótimo! Vou começar o planejamento," ela disse entusiasmada e então saiu da mesa, deixando Bella e eu sozinhos.

"Alice com certeza sabe das coisas," Bella murmurou enquanto rabiscava seu fichário.

Eu ri. "Sim ela sabe," eu concordei. Fingi um sorriso, mas por dentro eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Quem iria a minha festa? Bella iria? Eu acho que descobriria na sexta. Uma parte de mim não queria dar essa festa, mas outra parte estava morrendo pra que isso acontecesse. Isso daria a Bella e eu mais tempo pra ficarmos juntos e conversarmos, só de pensar nisso fez meu estômago dar o mesmo giro que sempre dava quando eu pensava em Bella.

**xXxXxXx**

Depois da escola eu decidi tocar piano para clarear meus pensamentos. Normalmente quando eu estava confuso ou não conseguia distrair minha mente, tocar me ajudava a decidir. Eu ainda não sabia se deveria dar essa festa ou não. Enquanto dedilhava as teclas do piano com meus dedos meu telefone começou a tocar.

Eu parei imediatamente de tocar para ir atender. "Alô?" eu cumprimentei enquanto atendia.

"Oi Edward," Emmett cumprimentou alegremente.

Fiz careta. "Ah, oi Emmett," eu disse secamente. Para ser honesto, eu estava um pouco desapontando que era Emmett ligando, mas se fosse Bella … então seria uma história completamente diferente.

"Advinha o que tem na sexta-feira?" ele perguntou animadamente. _Putz_, ele já sabia sobre a festa? Ele foi convidado?

"Um ... eu não sei," eu menti.

"Eu não acredito que você esqueceu," ele riu. Eu esperei impacientemente por ele me contar. "Meu recital de trombeta!" Ele disse finalmente. Fiz careta, merda! Me esqueci completamente disso. Há alguns dias Emmett me convidou para seu recital de trombeta, obviamente era uma coisa muito importante pra ele. Mas eu esqueci completamente, _foi_ uma semana distraída pra mim. Me amaldiçoei incoerentemente.

"Um..." foi tudo que eu disse.

Houve um minuto de silêncio. "Você _vai_ ... certo?" ele perguntou cético.

"Um," eu disse novamente. "Eu tenho que perguntar a minha mamãe – quero dizer _mãe_ e eu te ligo depois," eu prometi nervosamente.

"Certo," Ele murmurou com cautela. Então eu desliguei o telefone. O que eu devo fazer? Eu já disse a Alice que poderia dar uma festa na minha casa. Mas eu disse a Emmett que iria nesse negócio da trombeta.

Corri minha mão por meu cabelo bagunçado, isso era tão estressante. Mas se eu dissesse a Alice que eu já tinha prometido a Emmett, eu tenho certeza que ela iria entender. Mas ... e se eu não cancelasse isso? Talvez na festa algo acontecesse com Bella e eu, pelo menos era isso que eu queria. Eu queria que algo entre Bella e eu acontecesse na festa.

Embora eu quisesse ir para os dois, eu queria mais a festa. Mas Emmett ficaria arrasado se eu não fosse, ele estava tão animado para sexta-feira e ele espera que seu melhor amigo esteja lá torcendo por ele. Suspirei em frustração; eu queria muito bater em alguma coisa. Eu não sabia o que escolher, mas teria que decidir rapidamente.

* * *

**N/T: **_Ai que lindooooo o jeito que Edward ensina a Bella e o jeito que ele descreve suas emoções quando ela está por perto (sofro demais), ai fiquei tão comovida por ele quando ele falou sobre sua festa de Halloween com 14 anos que só Emmett e Bella foram e Bella também sempre foi fofa com ele né? Mas e agora o que escolher? Eu fico desesperada aqui, Emmett seu melhor amigo e Bella amor de sua vida, difícil muito difícil._


	5. Mentiroso

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **humiex3 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**humiex3**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

"Alice!" eu gritei pra ela no corredor lotado.

Ela virou, quando viu que era eu sorriu calorosamente. "Oi Edward," ela saudou amavelmente.

"Oi," eu cumprimentei brevemente. E continuei, "Estava me perguntando se poderíamos remarcar o dia da festa pra outro dia?" eu perguntei nervosamente, esperando por sua resposta. Talvez se remarcássemos a festa para a próxima semana ou outro dia, eu poderia ir ao recital de trombeta do Emmett.

Alice franziu a testa. "Porque está me falando isso agora?" ela praticamente gritou.

Eu vacilei. "Bem ... nós decidimos fazer a festa ontem," eu disse em pânico.

"E? Eu já chamei todo mundo. A festa é na sexta," ela explicou com firmeza.

"... bem você não pode dizer a todo mundo que foi cancelada?" eu perguntei histericamente.

"Eu não sei..." ela disse cautelosamente. Eu fiz uma careta. "Edward, não é tão fácil quanto parece, eu convidei muitas pessoas."

_O que ela quis dizer com não é tão fácil quanto parece? _"O que é tão difícil em informar as pessoas que a festa foi cancelada?" eu perguntei. Eu não queria ser rude, mas eu simplesmente não podia perder o recital do Emmett.

Ela ignorou minha pergunta. "Você tem _certeza_ que quer cancelar? Seria realmente uma ótima festa..." ela falou.

Eu endureci. Mais do que tudo eu queria dar essa festa, mas eu sabia que seria errado dar o cano no recital do Emmett. Eu sempre fui o cara que ficava lado a lado com seu amigo, eu nunca pensaria duas vezes em ir ao recital de Emmett. Mas dessa vez era diferente ... _eu_ estava diferente.

"Eu … eu não sei Alice," eu disse hesitantemente, ainda sem ter certeza do que faria. Essa festa seria uma noite muito importante para Bella e eu. Eu sabia que com certeza algo iria acontecer. Talvez Bella fosse dançar _comigo_ ou algo assim. Talvez fôssemos conversar constantemente a noite inteira ou talvez algo mais.

"Então..." Alice interrompeu meus pensamentos. "Você quer que eu cancele ou não?" ela perguntou indiferente.

Demorei um pouco pra responder. Eu ainda olhava em seus olhos, mas eu sabia que a minha resposta não estava ali. "... Não," eu engasguei. "Eu não quero cancelar."

_Merda, onde eu tinha me metido?_

**xXxXxXx**

Corri minha mão pálida por meu cabelo desalinhado, o qual eu nunca mais fui capaz de arrumar depois da minha transformação visual já que eu sempre aplicava gel. Desde que falei com Alice de manhã eu estava me xingando constantemente. Eu não podia dizer a Alice para cancelar a festa. Eu precisava cancelar a porcaria da festa ... mas por alguma razão peculiar meus pés não se moviam.

"Edward? Você está bem?" uma voz familiarmente linda perguntou. Meus olhos se abriram, desejando ver seu rosto. Bella estava parada na minha frente enquanto eu me apoiava no armário. Ela parecia preocupada.

"Oi Bella," eu respirei, dizer seu nome em voz alta fazia meu coração acelerar. Esqueci de responder sua pergunta desde que sua aparência me deslumbrou, me deixando sem palavras. "Estou bem," eu respondi sem jeito. "Só estou meio ... doente,"_Uma doença não iria resolver as coisas._

Ela balançou a cabeça em entendimento. Houve um silêncio entre nós, nenhum de nós dois sabia o que dizer. Seus braços apertaram nervosamente em volta dos livros que ela estava carregando, de repente ela ficou tímida, me fazendo ruborizar por vê-la ser tão tímida perto de mim. "Então..." ela disse nervosamente. "Está animado para sua festa essa sexta-feira?" _Ela era tão adorável quando estava tímida._

Um novo tipo de culpa tomou conta de mim novamente, dessa vez muito mais forte. Com toda essa culpa que eu senti, eu não podia cancelar a festa. Toda essa situação me fez ser uma pessoa horrível e um péssimo amigo, mas ainda assim eu não fiz nada para resolver isso. "Sim," eu respondi calmamente.

"Que bom," ela disse com aprovação. "Te vejo lá," ela disse e então começou a se afastar pra sua sala. Eu apenas fiquei lá, a observando enquanto ela saía graciosamente. Então eu percebi que era um ponto sem retorno. Eu já disse a Bella que iria; embora seja impossível eu não ir. Isso iria desagradá-la.

Eu teria que ligar pra Emmett essa noite; eu tinha que inventar alguma mentira, qualquer mentira. Ele nunca saberia ... certo?

**xXxXxXx**

Andei estressado pelo meu quarto simples, com minha mão apertando meu telefone. Fiquei andando pra frente e pra trás por dez minutos. Eu estava determinado a ligar pra Emmett e dar uma desculpa para não ir ao seu recital. Bem, não era exatamente uma desculpa, era mais uma mentira.

Eu disquei seu número no telefone, apertando os botões mais forte do que necessário. Tocou duas vezes antes que ele finalmente respondesse. "Alô?" ele respondeu com alegria. Saber que eu iria arruinar seu bom humor me fez sentir ainda mais culpado, se isso fosse possível.

"Hey Emmett," respondi inocentemente, preparado para ouvir o pior dele.

"Ah. Hey Edward! Estou tão feliz que você ligou!Advinha o que minha mãe comprou para meu recital de sexta?"

_Eu devia advinhar. _"Um ... não sei … um DVD do Naruto?"eu chutei. Emmett adorava absolutamente Naruto.

"Não. Eu tenho _todos_ os DVD's lembra?" ele pareceu meio chocado mas riu. "Bem lá vai, ela me deu _uma gravata_! Não é legal? É azul!" ele disse com entusiasmo.

"Ah … que ótimo," eu disse em um tom entediado. "Falando no seu recital … um eu tenho más notícias," eu menti.

"Oh..." ele disse tristemente.

"Eu não vou poder ir Em. Eu tenho que ir ... ir comprar meias com minha mãe." Eu inventei essa mentira pra ele bem na hora. E nem foi uma mentira tão ruim, eu _sempre_ fazia compras com minha mãe.

"Comprar _meias_?"ele repetiu incrédulo.

"S-sim," gaguejei ansiosamente.

"Você tem que ir na _sexta_? Você não pode ir um outro..."

"Desculpe. Não," eu interrompi com firmeza. Eu tentei parecer o mais educado possível, mas falhei miseravelmente. Eu realmente não devia ser tão rude com ele, ele não merecia isso. Eu sabia que ele não merecia isso ... e ainda assim não fiz _nada_ pra melhorar.

"Ah..." ele pareceu realmente magoado.

"Sim ... sinto muito amigo," eu me desculpei, honestamente querendo dizer isso.

"Tudo bem, sempre tem uma próxima vez," ele assegurou, ainda soando magoado.

"Sim ... próxima vez," eu prometi. "Tchau Emmett, boa sorte na sexta."

"Obrigado, tchau." Ele disse com tristeza. Eu bati o telefone, me odiando por fazer isso.

**xXxXxXx**

**Emmett McCarty**

Toda a platéia estava lotada. Todos os lugares estavam tomados e o show começaria em breve. Eu vi meus pais sentados bem na frente, prontos para me encorajar. Eu sorri calorosamente os vendo sentados ali na frente de nós trompetistas no palco. Pelo menos meus pais apareceram essa noite ... ao contrário do meu melhor amigo. Edward sempre foi as minhas competições de xadrez e recitais, mas ele tinha que ir comprar _meias_, o que era realmente insano, mesmo para nerds como nós.

Eu sabia que Edward não estava me contando alguma coisa. Ultimamente ele tem guardado segredos de mim. Tudo depois que Alice Brandon deu a ele uma transformação visual ... ele está _diferente._ E eu não podia evitar me sentir como se estivesse _perdido_ meu melhor amigo.

"Com licença, Srta. Banner, posso usar a sala dos meninos?" eu perguntei a minha professora de trombeta educadamente.

"Claro Emmett, apenas lembre de voltar em dez minutos. O show irá começar em breve," ela disse com sua voz estridente.

Balancei a cabeça cuidadosamente coloquei minha trombeta de volta no lugar. Enquanto saía do palco e ia em direção ao banheiro eu esbarrei em alguém acidentalmente.

"Ai," ela murmurou enquanto batia no chão gelado.

"Me desculpe!" eu disse enquanto rapidamente a ajudava a levantar. Não fiquei tão surpreso por vê-la cair quando nos trombamos. Já que eu era grande e volumoso ... isso acontecia _muito._

"Tudo bem," ela disse enquanto levantava e endireitava seu lindo cabelo loiro. Quando ela levantou do chão eu vi seu rosto de forma distinta. _Deus_, ela era linda. Ela tinha longos cabelos louros e olhos azuis que eu praticamente podia nadar neles.

"O-oi," eu cumprimentei estupidamente. Eu não sabia o que mais dizer a ela, eu só queria ouvir sua voz novamente. Arrumei meus óculos timidamente.

"Oi," ela sorriu calorosamente, fazendo meus joelhos fraquejarem. "Você é Emmett McCarty certo?" ela perguntou com ceticismo, ainda sorrindo.

Eu dei um enorme sorriso, como essa menina deslumbrante _me_ conhecia? "S-sim," eu respondi. Eu mal podia me ouvir porque meu coração estava batendo alto e forte.

"Sou a irmã de Jasper, Rosalie." Ela disse. Eu finalmente entendi como ela me conhecia. Jasper tocava trombeta também, éramos realmente amigos próximos. Como eu não sabia que ela era a irmã de Jasper? Eles pareciam extremamente iguais.

"Ah! Sim, é um prazer conhecê-la," eu disse confiante.

"Jasper sempre me fala como você é engraçado," ela disse, me fazendo corar. _Jasper falava de mim pra ela?_ Eu não respondi. Apenas continuei sorrindo pra ela, intoxicado com sua presence. "Então…" ela continuou. "O que você vai fazer depois do recital?" ela perguntou.

"Um..." eu disse nervosamente. "Nada, porque?"

"Jasper e eu iremos a festa de uma amiga. Você deveria vir também." Ela convidou.

Bem eu acho que se Jasper estava indo não seria tão ruim. "Tem certeza que estou autorizado a ir? Eu nem sequer conheço a pessoa," eu perguntei ceticamente.

"Sim, é claro. Minha amiga Alice está dando a festa," ela assegurou. _Alice Brandon? _Eu pensei. _Não … não pode ser ela._ Como poderia Rosalie conhecer Alice, ela ao vai a nossa estola. Embora eu ainda achasse que devia ir, já que Edward deu o cano no meu recital ... eu merecia me divertir um pouco.

"Claro," eu sorri. Eu já podia dizer que essa noite seria uma explosão.

* * *

**N/T: **_Obrigada a compreensão de todas pela demora._

_Ana Alice MUITO obrigada pelo seu último review, fiquei mto emocionada e feliz ^^  
_

_ Nem vou comentar muito pois estou muito chateada com a mancada que Edward deu com Emmett, achei muita mancada isso, então... sem mais._


	6. Ursinho de pelúcia

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **humiex3 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**humiex3**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

"Essa noite vai ser _explosiva,_" Alice gritou animadamente. Balancei minha cabeça concordando; ela não tinha nenhuma idéia de como eu estava animado para hoje a noite. Tentei bloquear todas as imagens do recital de Emmett ... _sem_ eu na platéia. Todos meus pensamentos estavam em Bella, estar com ela essa noite seria ótimo. Eu nem conseguia explicar.

"Então ... um, que horas todo mundo vai chegar?" eu perguntei calmamente enquanto abotoava minha camiseta de botões azul.

"Ás sete," ela respondeu, se olhando no espelho. Então de repente ela se virou bruscamente e me analisou da cabeça aos pés, com um olhar confuso no rosto. "Você precisa de _ax_e.." ela murmurou quase incoerentemente.

_Axe significa machado em inglês._

"O que é _axe_?" eu perguntei curiosamente. Ela quis dizer aqueles que usam pra cortar madeira?

Ela começou a rir histericamente. "_Muito boa_ Edward," ela disse, ainda rindo.

Cerrei meus olhos pra ela em confusão. Eu honestamente não sabia o que era _axe. _E aparentemente eu era o único no mundo que não sabia, Já que ela estava levando o que perguntei como uma piada.

"Estou falando sério..." eu murmurei, não pude evitar sorrir.

Ela franziu a testa e olhou pra mim duvidosamente. "Está falando sério?" Ela perguntou o que eu já tinha respondido.

Neguei com minha cabeça timidamente.

"Você nunca viu aqueles comerciais da colônia _axe_? _Ah ... _então era a c_olônia_ que ela estava falando.

Franzi meus lábios. "Eu na verdade não assisto muita televisão," eu respondi honestamente.

Ela zombou e então pegou minha mão, me arrastando escada a baixo. "Uau ... você _é _um idiota," ela disse enquanto ria. Não pude evitar rir com ela.

**xXxXxXx**

Eu nem conhecia as pessoas na minha própria festa. A única pessoa que eu conhecia era Alice ... e mais ninguém. Bella não estava aqui ainda, o que me deixou nervoso. Música alta enchia toda a casa, fazendo meus ouvidos sensíveis doerem. Minha casa ainda estava cheira de pessoas estranhas enquanto eu caminhava para a cozinha para encontrar Esme bebendo um copo de água.

"Mãe! O que está fazendo aqui embaixo?" eu gritei pra ela por cima da batida da música.

Ela me viu e sorriu docemente. "Ah Edward! Você está um homezinho," ela exclamou, seus olhos brilhavam de alegria.

Eu não a agradeci. "Você devia estar lá em cima! E se meus amigos te verem?" eu perguntei com meus dentes serrados. Seria tão embaraçoso se alguém visse minha mãe na festa. Eu simplesmente voltaria a ser um garoto idiota novamente. E eu faria tudo que tivesse ao meu alcance para não acontecer novamente.

Ela bufou. "Eu não chamaria essas pessoas de seus amigos Edward," ela disse.

Fiz uma careta embora eu soubesse que ela estava certa. Mesmo depois do meu novo visual, minha mão não _me_ tratou diferente. Mas _eu_ não a tratava mais com tanto respeito quanto eu costumava. Eu sabia que não estava sendo tão educado com ela, mas não pude evitar. "Apenas ... _vá_ de volta lá pra cima antes que alguém te veja," eu disse duramente enquanto apontava pra escadaria com meu dedo indicador.

Esme sorriu tristemente pra mim e seus olhos verdes perfuraram os meus. Eu senti que ela estava tentando me dizer alguma coisa com seus olhos ... mas eu desviei meu olhar. "Apenas não mude Edward..." ela murmurou enquanto seguia pras escadas.

Primeiro Emmett e agora ela, _ótimo._

Sai da cozinha e segui pra sala, onde todo mundo estava dançando e conversando. Parei instantaneamente quando vi de longe Bella conversando com Alice. Imediatamente senti minhas mãos ficando suadas e eu quase conseguia ouvir meus batimentos cardíacos através da música alta. Me pergunto se isso _nunca _iria mudar ... o jeito que eu me sentia quando a via.

E então pensei, _porque não ir ter uma pequena conversa com ela? Você é muito mais gostoso e legal agora, vá lá. _Eu ri daquele pensamento brega.

Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto, quando pensei nisso. Segui direto até onde ela estava conversando com Alice. Passei por uma multidão de pessoas, meus olhos ainda fixos em Bella.

"Hey Bella," eu sorri enquanto a cumprimentava, tentando parecer legal.

Seus olhos castanhos brilharam quando me viram. "Ah, oi Edward," ela retribuiu o sorriso. Ela parecia satisfeita em me ver.

Não paramos de sorrir depois disso, ficamos apenas olhando um pro outro como _idiotas. _Alice percebeu isso. Ela olhou pra Bella então pra mim e então pra Bella novamente. Eu quase esqueci que ela estava bem ali parada perto da Bella. Seus olhos começaram a ficar radiantes de excitação; ela sorriu grandemente e em seguida saiu discretamente sem quebrar nosso transe.

"Então ... está se divertindo?" eu perguntei a Bella ceticamente. Eu queria começar uma pequena conversa com ela ... talvez eu pudesse conhecê-la melhor.

"Bem, eu acabei de chegar. Mas eu já posso dizer que eu vou me divertir muito com o cara que eu estou olhando bem _agora."_ Ela disse. Ela sorriu um pouco mãos e seus olhos pareciam brilhar _demais._

Meu coração deu uma pirueta novamente. _Ela estava flertando comigo? _Por fim me ocorreu que ela de fato estava flertando comigo.

CONSEGUI!

Me senti um pouco mais confiante agora. Ela apenas ficou ali, tão linda. Eu precisava fazer _alguma coisa,_ eu não queria perder o tempo que tivemos juntos _apenas_ babando em cima dela.

Uma música lenta começou a tocar; essa seria a hora perfeita para perguntar se ela queria dançar. Então eu fiz algo que _nunca_ faria antes da minha transformação. Eu perguntei nervosamente, "B-Bella ... você uh, gostaria de dançar?" _Isso parecia patético até dez anos atrás..._

Ela sorriu ainda mais, se isso fosse possível. "Claro." Ela pareceu tão serena e calma, diferente de mim. Eu estava praticamente hiperventilando quando fomos para a pista de dança. Eu estava hesitante sobre onde deveria colocar minhas mãos; em volta da sua cintura? ... ou uma mão na sua cintura e a outra em sua mão? _Maldição; _onde estava Alice quando eu precisava dela? Engoli em seco.

Bella simplesmente sorriu e inesperadamente agarrou minhas mãos e as envolveu em volta de sua fina cintura. Meu coração quase parou com esse simples toque.

Começamos a balançar com a música lenta, como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo para nós. Foi tão fácil pra mim; eu não era uma pessoa desastrada na verdade. Com minhas mãos envolta da sua cintura, ela descansou sua cabeça gentilmente no meu peito. Uau ... ela era _realmente_ pequena, comparada comigo é claro.

Mas, isso me fez sentir tonto com a proximidade de Bella em mim. Eu praticamente podia sentir a essência do seu shampoo de morangos vindo de seu cabelo castanho. E tem mais, ela era tão quente. Eu podia sentir sua quentura irradiando de sua pele pálida pra mim. _Ela era como um cobertor elétrico!_

_Ah Deus, _eu podia ficar nessa posição pra sempre.

Parecendo durar apenas _dois _segundos, a música acabou. Eu tentei não parecer _tão_ desapontado. E embora a música tenha acabado, eu ainda tinha minhas mãos em volta da cintura de Bella. Eu não conseguia tirá-las. _Parecia que estavam grudadas lá..._

Eu ri nervosamente enquanto percebi que Bella estava esperando pacientemente com um pequeno sorriso em seu lábio cheio e rosa. Ela riu também quando eu puxei minhas mãos para meus lados.

Eu imediatamente senti falta se seu toque e seu calor.

Ela era como um ursinho de pelúcia que eu _nunca_ queria deixar ir. Como quando eu tinha onze anos e todos os valentões da escola pegaram meu ursinho de pelúcia, _Sr. Ursinho de algodão. _Eles o despedaçaram ... eles acharam que eu era muito velho para ter um ursinho de pelúcia aos onze anos. Eu achava que era um monte de besteira. Esme e eu fizemos um enterro no quintal para o Sr. Ursinho de Algodão. Ele merecia um funeral apropriado...

Eu sempre iria sentir falta daquele brinquedo fofinho e aconchegante. Bem de qualquer forma, Bella era como isso. Meu pequeno ursinho de pelúcia que eu sempre amei abraçar. Mesmo que tenha sido a primeira vez que chegamos perto um do outro, eu fui instantaneamente fisgado.

"Estou com sede, acho que vou pegar uma coca-cola," ela sugeriu, interrompendo meus sonhos.

Eu acenei enquanto saíamos da posta de dana e empurrávamos suavemente a multidão de pessoas mas parei instantaneamente quando ouvi aquela voz familiar me chamar, "Edward?" meu estômago praticamente virou ... aquela voz era muito familiar. "Pela minha torrada francesa o que é isso?"

_Merda._

Só tinha uma pessoa que eu conhecia que dizia '_torrada francesa'_ como maldição. Desde que seus pais não o deixaram jurar.

Emmett.

* * *

**N/T:** _Eu ainda estou de mal com Edward, muito chateada por ter deixado Emmett e ainda mais com o que ele fez com a Esme, se eu fosse ela tinha acabado com a festa, ele ia ver só ... mas ele e a Bella foi tãoooooooooo lindo (suspira) imaginando eles dançando e ela com a cabeça no peito dele, ele nervoso sem saber o que fazer (chora), ai que depressão que fico. Eles são lindos não são?_


	7. Bom e quebrado

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **humiex3 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**humiex3**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Me virei lentamente, e lá estava ele.

Ele parecia bravo. _Bravo_ ainda não era o suficiente. Seus olhos estavam fervendo de raiva por trás de seus óculos fundo de garrafa. E ele apertava suas mãos juntas, como se ele estivesse tentando não me machucar. Ele olhou pra mim com tanto ódio, que eu estremeci com a intensidade. Cara, ele estava realmente nervoso.

Mas como ele chegou aqui? Porque ele estava aqui? Eu não imaginei isso; eu achei que tinha tudo sob controle. Emmett não descobriria sobre essa festa e eu não me sentiria ocupado. Parece que meus planos não funcionaram como o planejado.

_Ninguém_ pareceu perceber sua pequena explosão. A festa continuava, e a música estava mais alta do que nunca. As pessoas ainda dançavam alegremente; sem nem perceber como as coisas estavam intensas entre Emmett e eu.

Bella já estava na cozinha pegando algo pra beber. Eu ia segui-la, mas já que Emmett chegou eu parei.

Eu devia contar a verdade pra ele? Devo inventar uma outra mentira? Ou eu apenas devo implorar por perdão e cair de joelhos?

Ele não me deixou pensar nisso por muito tempo. _"Comprar meias?" _ele imitou o que eu disse no outro dia, aquela mentira inacreditável. Ele deu alguns passos pra longe de mim. "Como você pode-"

Eu o interrompi rapidamente, "Me deixe explicar Emmett. Seja racional, por favor," eu implorei.

"Me dê _uma_ boa razão porque eu deveria ser racional," ele exigiu severamente.

"_Porque_ você não me deixou explicar ainda," eu respondi calmamente.

Ele pareceu se recompor, apenas um pouco. "Vá em frente," ele falou.

"Eu esqueci que seu recital era hoje e Alice já tinha organizado essa festa, e Bella viria e eu apenas ... eu _pensei_ que podia mentir um pouco. Não é que eu não quisesse ir ao seu recital ou que eu achasse que não era importante..." eu respirei, esperando que ele acreditasse no que eu estava dizendo. Continuei, "Eu apenas _realmente_ queria que algo acontecesse entre Bella e eu, e parecia a hora perfeita pra isso," eu expliquei honestamente.

Ele não pareceu acreditar em mim. "Eu não acho que Bella irá se apaixonar por um _mentiroso_ Edward," ele falou ameaçadoramente.

Hesitei com suas palavras duras. Porque ele diria algo assim? Como ele podia ser tão mal? Bem, espera um minuto; eu fiz algo _muito pior_ com ele. "_Você é_ o único que sempre me disse pra ir atrás de Bella!" eu bati de volta com firmeza, apontando meu dedo pra ele. "E então eu fui!"

"Você não tinha que magoar seu _melhor amigo_ Edward!" ele zombou. "Sim, eu sempre disse que você deveria tentar com Bella, mas foi antes de..."

Olhei pra ele, perplexo. "Antes do que?"

"Antes de você mudar," ele respirou, seus olhos perfurando os meus. Suspirei porque eu sabia que ele estava certo. Tanto quanto eu não quisesse admitir, eu tinha mudado. Eu _não_ queria ir ao recital de Emmett; eu tinha vergonha de andar com ele. Eu tratei minha própria mãe como _merda._ Eu _estava_ mudando bem na frente dos meus olhos.

Fiquei olhando para meus pés, com vergonha de mim mesmo por ter magoado meu único amigo. "Espero que se divirta essa noite Edward," ele disse, deprimido. Então ele deu meia-volta e fui através da multidão de pessoas para a porta e saiu.

E eu apenas fiquei ali, o observando partir. Era só mais uma parte de mim partindo, porque eu não era mais quem eu costumava ser.

Talvez fosse uma coisa boa que não éramos mais amigos...

**xXxXxXx**

"Onde está Bella?" eu perguntei a Alice aumentando a voz acima da música.

"Eu acho que ela está na cozinha," ela respondeu e então voltou a conversar com um cara loiro que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Ele parecia muito familiar, mas eu só encolhi os ombros e fui encontrar Bella.

Encontrei Bella na cozinha, exatamente onde Alice tinha falado. Bella estava conversando com Angela e elas pareciam estar rindo de alguma coisa.

Eu bati em seu ombro, mesmo esse _pequeno_ toque fazia meu coração acelerar.

_Ah cala a boca coração estúpido,_ eu repreendi mentalmente.

Ela se virou e sorriu quando me viu. "Ah, oi Edward," ela disse com sua linda voz. "Onde você estava?"

"Eu apenas parei pois vi um amigo, e então conversei com ele um pouco," eu respondi, o que era verdade. Mesmo que Emmett não seja mais meu amigo.

"Então, está se divertindo?" ela perguntou, seus olhos castanhos elétricos penetrando nos meus.

Infelizmente, eu não estava. Depois de toda a briga com Emmett, tudo que eu me sentia era emburrado. "Um, sim. Mas eu só queria te dizer que minha noite terminou por hoje," eu disse hesitante.

Seu rosto desmoronou e ela franziu a testa. "Ah, você já está cansado?"

Eu ri baixinho. "Sim, tive um longo dia hoje," eu admiti. O que _era_ verdade, eu tive aula e tudo mais ... _okay _talvez eu estivesse blefando um pouco.

Apenas depois do que aconteceu ... eu me sentia culpado. Eu não merecia me divertir com Bella, depois do jeito que magoei Emmett ... eu não merecia nada.

Eu só queria ir dormir e esquecer tudo isso.

**xXxXxXx**

Na segunda de manhã durante a sala de estudos eu sentei com Bella como eu tinha feito na semana anterior. Emmett não tinha chegado ainda, o que me deixou curioso. Emmett sempre foi o primeiro na sala de estudos, e por alguma razão ele estava atrasado.

Mesmo que eu soubesse que ele não queria me ver, eu queria vê-lo. Talvez eu pudesse me desculpar com ele ou-

"Procurando por alguém?" Bella perguntou ceticamente.

Talvez ela soubesse onde Emmett estava. "Sim, você sabe onde está o Emmett?"

Ela olhou pra mim, perplexa. "Sim ... ele está bem ali." Ela apontou para a mesa onde Emmett e eu usualmente sentávamos juntos. Tudo que eu vi ali foi um cara com cabelo encaracolado arrumado e bonito, e roupas caras.

Eu não o vi em lugar nenhum, o que ela estava falando?

E então eu percebi que me equivoquei...

Eu não entendi o que ela tinha falado. Eu ia perguntar a ela o que ela estava falando mas então ... o cara da mesa me pareceu tão estranhamente familiar.

Ah meu-

Era _Emmett_ na mesa e ele estava ... bem, _diferente._

Meu queixo caiu no chão. Emmett estava muito ... _bonito_ com a mudança. Seus óculos fundo de garrafa não estavam mais lá. Ele não usava roupas largas como ele normalmente fazia, então você podia ver todos os seus músculos. Parecia que ele tinha _lavado_ o cabelo também.

E então todo meu espanto foi embora. Eu estava, com raiva.

Bravo porque agora ele iria tirar toda minha popularidade. Eu sei que era uma coisa boba pra se pensar. Mas ainda era verdade. Agora Emmett provavelmente iria querer competir comigo. Porque no começo ... ele estava com _inveja_ de mim.

Porque eu estava ganhando toda a atenção e ele não. Porque as garotas flertavam comigo _de verdade._ Ele me invejava e provavelmente me odiava por ser muito mais bonito que ele.

Não que eu o culpasse.

* * *

**N/T:** _Ahhhhh tadinho do Emmett, eu tinha socado a cara do Edward, mas já passei por isso (como o Emmett) e sei como a gente fica chateado (chora), espero que o Edward volte pra terra um pouco e volte a ser quem ele era, só que com roupas diferentes._


	8. Tutor

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **humiex3 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**humiex3**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

"Você tem _certeza_ que entendeu isso?" Eu perguntei a Bella novamente.

Ela franziu os lábios. "Eu ainda não entendi toda a diferença entre todas essas coisas das fases da lua," ela confessou timidamente.

"Ah..." eu murmurei, desapontado. Isso significava que ela não aprendeu nada comigo, _maldição. _Estávamos na sala de estudos agora por mais de vinte minutos; eu estava tentando ajudar Bella com Astronomia, já que ela pediu pela minha ajuda. Eu praticamente uivei quando ela me pediu.

Ela mordeu seu lábio, quase sedutoramente. "Talvez eu precise de um tutor..." ela falou isso como se fosse uma pergunta. Ela olhou pra mim intensamente. Se eu não estivesse sentado, eu ia cair já que eu estava praticamente com meus joelhos fracos. Porque ela estava me _encarando _desse jeito?

Ah ... _ah! _Ela queria que _eu_ fosse seu tutor.

Um sorriso se formou no meu rosto. "T-talvez e-eu pudesse ser seu tutor. Você sabe ... para te ajudar com ciências," eu sugeri.

Eu podia dizer que meu rosto estava vermelho como tomate.

Ela sorriu grandemente e se endireitou na cadeira. "Claro," ela respondei. "Podemos começar hoje depois da escola ... na minha casa?"

Meu coração pulou. "Se você quiser," eu tentei parecer indiferente.

Seus olhos brilharam com animação. "_Ótimo," _ela exclamou com entusiasmo.

_Ah meu __Obi-Wan Kenobi!*_ Eu vou a casa de Bella Swan! Eu vou a casa de Bella Swan depois da escola.

_Obi-Wan Kenobi - __é um personagem da série __Guerra nas Estrelas__._

Repeti essas palavras na minha cabeça como um maníaco, parecia tão inacreditável. Parecia como um sonho que virava realidade pra mim, sério. Desde o dia em que conheci Bella eu queria apenas conhecê-la mais e mais. E agora eu iria pra sua casa e talvez em seu quarto-

_Ah pare com isso Edward! Não pense esse tipo de coisa, _eu me repreendi mentalmente.

Olhei para o livro que eu estava lendo, mas sem realmente ler. Meu rosto ainda corado. "O que você está lendo?" Bella perguntou, olhando pro meu livro, _O morro dos ventos uivantes._

Olhei para sua expressão curiosa, sem ter certeza de devia contar a ela. Ela já deve pensar que sou um nerd se me visse lendo um livro avançado, não os que as pessoas lêem na escola, como _O diário da princesa _ou algo assim. Mas eu acho que já que o livro _estava_ aqui na frente dela. Eu realmente não podia mentir. "O morro dos ventos uivantes," eu confessei timidamente, meu rosto corando novamente.

Os olhos de Bella brilharam enquanto um sorriso enorme se formava em seus lábios, me deixando sem ar. "Eu tenho esse livro em casa; é um dos meus favoritos," ela disse, ainda sorrindo lindamente.

Olhei pra ela, chocado. Eu sabia que Bella era inteligente mas eu nunca pensei que leríamos os mesmos livros. Fiquei rindo que nem um pateta pra ela. Eu não disse nada; eu estava sem palavras que nós na verdade tínhamos algo em comum. Eu _de verdade _tinha algo em comum com essa pessoa linda e perfeita. Mesmo que ela amasse esse livro e eu odiasse. "Então, você está gostando?" ela perguntou ceticamente.

Inclinei minha cabeça nervosamente, sem encontrar seus olhos curiosos. "Eh ..." eu comecei nervosamente. "É ... _legal,"_ eu menti através dos meus dentes cerrados.

Ela riu baixinho. "Então você não gosta?"

"Eu acho que não sou muito de romances," eu admiti.

"O que você não gosta nisso?" ela perguntou, como se ela estivesse genuinamente curiosa para o que _eu_ tinha a dizer sobre esse livro.

Eu não queria dizer a ela que eu achava cafona. "Apenas não é meu tipo de livro," eu disse honestamente, sem querer entrar em detalhes de como eu achava que o livro era brega. Não tinha nem uma batalha terrestre ou batalhas de navios nele. Como podia ser tão ruim?

Ela riu suavemente. "Tudo bem; você não tem que me falar," ela garantiu com um sorriso perverso plantado em seu rosto. Obrigada meu Deus que ela deixou o assunto pra lá.

Suspirei aliviado.

"Pelo menos _por enquanto,"_ ela disse, sorrindo ainda mais.

Deus, ela era tão teimosa ... e eu amava isso.

**xXxXxXx**

"Olá Edward," eu ouvi uma voz profundamente familiar chamar atrás de mim.

Suspirei em frustração, sem querer lidar com Emmett no momento. Me virei somente para ver um sorriso enorme estampado em seu rosto barbeado.

Só tinha um dia desde que Emmett tinha me surpreendido com seu novo visual. Eu tenho certeza que Alice não fez isso com ele. Com certeza ela teria me dito. Eu tinha tentado evitá-lo o dia todo ontem e hoje. Muitas meninas praticamente desmaiaram quando o viram, não que eu me importasse ou algo do tipo.

"O que você quer Emmett?" eu perguntei severamente.

"Nada, eu tenho tudo que um cara pode querer," ele disse com um tom divertido.

Cerrei meus olhos pra ele. "O que?"

Ele deu alguns passos pra perto de mim, suas mãos nos bolsos se sua calça jeans. "Bem ... veja, depois de sua festinha na sexta, eu não _apenas_ lhe dei um tapa na cara," ele brincou duramente.

"Eu não entendi," eu lhe disse, mais confuso do que nunca.

"Quem você acha que fez tudo isso pra mim Edward?" ele disse, apontando pras suas roupas. Eu pacientemente esperei por ele continuar. Ele suspirou, "Você lembra de Jasper Hale?"

Eu assenti levemente; só o encontrei uma vez. Ele estava na mesma banda que Emmett. Ele foi ao cinema com Emmett e eu quando fomos assistir ao último filme de 'Star Ward'. Ele era um fã de 'Star Wars' como nós, mas eu não sabia que eles eram bons amigos. "O que tem ele?"

"Ele tem uma irmã chamada Rosalie, e eu estou _feliz _que não fui convidado para a sua festa nojenta porque eu passei o resto da noite com ela. E agora você está olhando para um cara com uma namorada," ele explicou orgulhosamente.

Olhei pra ele com choque total, minha boca escancarada. Emmett McCarty tinha uma namorada. Esse fato não parecia muito compreensível. Meu ex melhor amigo tinha uma namorada? _E eu não._

Eu zombei. "Eu duvido isso. O que você fez pra ela falar com você? A ameaçou?" eu dei uma risada alta e curta.

"Eu não poderia me importar menos se você acredita em mim ou não Edward. Eu só queria que você soubesse que embora eu esteja assim agora, Rosalie gostava de mim _antes_ do meu novo visual," ele cuspiu.

"O que você quer dizer?" eu bati de volta ameaçadoramente.

"Como se você não soubesse! É meio óbvio que Bella só gosta de você por causa do seu novo visual."

Eu senti como se ele tivesse me dado um soco no estômago. Como ele podia mentir desse jeito ... tão fácil e sem hesitar? Ele percebeu o quanto isso me magoou? "Isso _não _é verdade," eu falei através dos meus dentes cerrados.

Ele riu sombriamente e passou por mim começando a caminhar pelo corredor cheio. "Pense o que quiser Edward," ele zombou e depois saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Olhei para o chão branco, a umidade começando a se formar em meus olhos, embaçando minha visão. Como meu amigo podia dizer uma coisa dessas sobre a garota que eu amo? Ele não sabia de nada, eu sei que Bella não começou a gostar de mim apenas porque eu tive uma transformação visual. Nós líamos os mesmos livros, e nós conhecíamos por muitos anos. Ele tinha que estar errado ... certo?

Eu teria que provar pra ele que ele estava errado. Mesmo que eu não tivesse tanta certeza.

* * *

**N/T:** _Aii Emmett foi duro com ele não? Tudo bem que Edward mereceu ... eu nem sei mais o que pensar, eu acho que a Bella já gostava dele antes, mas vai saber né?_


	9. Primeiro beijo

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **humiex3 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**humiex3**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

_Ding, Dong_

Eu mal consegui ouvir a campainha quando eu toquei já que me coração estava batendo muito alto. Depois que eu tive aquela pequena discussão com Emmett na escola, eu tinha que ir a casa de Bella para ajudá-la com astronomia. Usei o Volvo do meu pai para ir a casa dela. Embora Bella tenha me dado as direções de onde ela morava, eu já sabia como chegar lá. Eu usei meu _mapa_ há alguns dias para ver onde ela morava.

Bella abriu a porta vinte segundos depois que eu toquei. Ela sorriu calorosamente quando me viu. "Oi, entre," ela disse enquanto entrava em sua casa. Eu retribui o sorriso e andei atrás dela.

"Sua casa é muito bonita," eu comentei educadamente, olhando para a sala aconchegante a cozinha espaçosa que estava a frente. Ela murmurou um 'obrigada' parecendo nervosa por alguma estranha razão.

Eu achei que íamos estudar na sala ou na cozinha então ela me pegou de baixa guarda quando perguntou, "Você se importa se estudarmos no meu quarto?"

Eu achei que fosse derreter ali mesmo. "Uh ... c-claro," eu gaguejei nervosamente me perguntando porque nós não ficávamos na sala ou na cozinha.

Bella pareceu ver como eu estava confuso. Ela explicou, "A cozinha está _realmente_ cheirando mau e meu pai normalmente assiste TV na sala."

Meus olhos cerraram, eu simplesmente balancei minha cabeça; ainda confuso. Eu ainda não conseguia entender porque tínhamos que estudar em seu quarto. E eu não acho que a cozinha estava tão horrível, parecia que ela estava mentindo por algum estranho motivo.

Eu a segui nas escadas para seu quarto que era de papel de parede azul e tinha uma cama de solteiro no canto. Coloquei minha mochila no chão esperando por ela dizer alguma coisa. Ela apenas olhou pra mim, ela parecia ... surpresa por alguma razão; como se eu estivesse prestes a desaparecer no ar ou algo assim. Ela simplesmente parecia genuinamente surpresa por me ver em seu quarto.

Desviei meus olhos dos dela e olhei por seu quarto iluminado. Eu vi em sua escrivaninha perto do computador algo _muito _familiar. Dei alguns passos pra perto da escrivaninha para ver melhor a imagem no quadro.

Meus olhos se arregalaram com choque quando eu vi no quadro uma foto de Bella e eu … na minha festa de Halloween quando estávamos na 5ª série! Bella estava fantasiada de vaqueira e eu com meu uniforme do _Darth Vader*._ Estávamos os dois sorrindo, embora a foto mostrasse apenas minha máscara de _Darth Vader _e não meu rosto, eu lembro de estar sorrindo durante toda a festa porque Bella foi, mesmo que tenha sido uma festa pra três. Eu estava em êxtase que ela estava comigo.

_Darth Vader personagem do Star Wars._

"Somos .. somos _nós?"_ Eu perguntei surpreso. Eu estava tão surpreso que nem conseguia falar.

Ela veio próximo de mim, olhando para a foto. "Sim, eu sempre tive essa foto aqui," ela admitiu. "Essa foi uma das _melhores _festas que eu já fui."

Olhei pra ela com carinho, tocado pelo que ela tinha acabado de falar. "Mas ... somente _duas _pessoas foram. Você e Emmett," eu lembrei, ainda chocado.

Ela encolheu os ombros, "Eu sei, mas foi isso que tornou tudo melhor, se _tivesse_ muitas pessoas lá ... então eu não teria passado tanto tempo com você..." ela assumiu enquanto olhava com carinho para a imagem.

Eu achei que meu coração fosse estourar de tanto bater, e agora eu sabia que o que Emmett disse sobre ela somente gostar de mim por meu visual ... era um monte de mentira. Eu devia saber que ele não sabia o que estava falando. Bella e eu sempre conhecemos um ao outro e eu não era o único que gostava dela.

Talvez ela gostasse de mim _daquele _jeito também ... já que ela _tinha _uma foto nossa em sua escrivaninha. E ela me protegia tanto quando Lauren e seu grupinho sempre vinham me irritar.

_Não seria tão louco se ela me amasse do mesmo jeito que eu a amava. _E pensando nisso ... não pude evitar um sorriso que se formou em meu rosto.

**xXxXxXx**

Depois de uma hora ensinando Bella no chão do seu quarto, ela finalmente começou a entender. Mas durante essa hora, nós as vezes nos pegamos em pequenas discussões sobre nossas vidas pessoais e esquecíamos tudo que eu estava tentando ensinar a ela.

Eu tinha aprendido _mais_ sobre Bella do que eu já sabia; como que ela tinha três peixes dourados e de algum jeito matou _todos_ eles em apenas três horas após ter ganhado eles. O que me fez rir tanto que eu achei que fosse explodir.

E eu disse a ela mais sobre minha infância e porque eu amava tanto _Star Wars_, surpreendentemente ela não pirou sobre minha obsessão pelo canal científico. Ela _na verdade _gostava que eu costumava usar óculos fundo de garrafa e achava que eles ficavam, '_fofinhos' _em mim, foi como ela disse.

A hora voava quando conversávamos. Parecia tão ... natural e certo quando eu falava com ela. Eu não me sentia estranho ou inconfortável. Eu gostava de discutir as coisas com ela. _Tudo _nela me intrigava, e aparentemente tudo que _eu _dizia capturava seus interesses também.

Eu contei a ela sobre minhas loucas histórias quando fui a Disney World e como eu fiquei com medo quando vi o cover da Fera de a _Bela e a Fera _e literalmente fiz xixi nas calças. Mesmo que eu soubesse que era apenas um cara com fantasia, eu _ainda _tinha medo.

Bem de qualquer maneira, enquanto eu estava falando com ela seu joelho acidentalmente roçou no meu. Eu imediatamente sacudi quando senti a eletricidade correr por nós. Ela não me deu choque nem nada, mas eu senti _alguma coisa._

Eu acho que ela sentiu também porque ela corou. "Desculpe," ela murmurou, sem encontrar meu olhar.

"Tudo bem," eu assegurei em um murmúrio e continuei minha história ... mas então dois minutos depois ... seu joelho tocou o meu novamente e ela _não _o tirou dessa vez. Eu de repente entrei em pânico quando ela não se mexeu e nem pediu desculpas como da última vez, aquela eletricidade ainda correndo entre nós.

Minhas mãos começaram a suar e eu podia sentir minha pele ficando vermelha enquanto eu tentava terminar minha história. Era estranho, nós simplesmente passamos uma hora rindo e conversando ... e agora eu de repente estava auto-consciente.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou curiosamente, examinando minha expressão facial.

Eu desviei meus olhos dos seus céticos e murmurei, "Sim, _meu pêssego!_" _Ah meu Obi-Wan Kenobi_, porque diabos eu acabei de chamá-la de meu pêssego? _Ugh!_

Embora ela não parece ter ligado. "Você parece um pouco … corado." Ela informou. Eu não respondi, muito nervoso que minha voz me entregasse. "Talvez se parássemos de estudar um pouco então..." ela parou de falar o que _soou _como um sussurro sedutor pra mim, ela começou a se inclinar pra mais perto de mim. Seus olhos explodindo de intensidade, isso me deixou sem ar.

Engoli em seco, ansioso pelo que parecia estar prestes a acontecer.

Parecia que ela estava prestes a _me beijar! _Eu _nunca _fui beijado antes, tornando isso meu primeiro beijo de _sempre! _E eu estava mais que feliz por ver que Bella seria minha primeira.

Seus lábios estavam menos do que centímetros de distância dos meus, seus olhos castanho chocolate ardendo nos meus. Sua respiração mais e mais perto de mim, eu achei que fosse desmaiar.

Então assim suavemente ... ela pressionou seus lábios quentes contra os meus com carinho. Eu congelei e fechei meus olhos – assim como ela – enquanto seus lábios se moviam lentamente com uma sincronia apaixonada. Eu senti como se estivesse _voando _enquanto compartilhávamos esse lindo momento. Eu não podia pedir um primeiro beijo melhor.

Então depois de trinta segundos de felicidade nossos lábios se separaram, estávamos ambos sem ar. Sua testa descansou contra a minha e eu abri meus olhos e olhei para a piscina de chocolate. Seus olhos nunca deixaram o meu enquanto ela sussurrava, "Eu queria fazer isso faz muito tempo..."

Meu coração estava dando cambalhotas com o que ela acabou de dizer. Ela obviamente não sabia quanto eu tinha sonhado com esse momento. Desde que coloquei meus olhos nela eu queria isso.

_Agora parece que meus sonhos estavam se tornando reais._

**xXxXxXx**

Depois que compartilhei meu primeiro beijo com Bella, parecia que meu coração não parava de bater rapidamente As coisas pareciam tão ... mais felizes pra mim. Me senti completo e em êxtase.

A vida parecia estar ficando cada vez melhor.

Estava ficando tarde e Bella sugeriu que eu deveria ir pra casa e descansar e que talvez tivéssemos outra sessão como tutor outro dia, o que estava perfeito pra mim. Assim que sai lhe dei um beijo de despedida e senti meu coração bater ainda mais alto, alto o suficiente pra ela ouvir. O que simplesmente a fez sorrir, seus sorrisos eram contagiosos me fazendo rir com ela.

Nos despedimos; mas eu não queria deixar seu lado nunca. Somente depois de _horas _que meu coração finalmente diminuiu para um ritmo tranqüilo novamente.

* * *

**N/T:** _OMG eu morri, que lindosssssssssssssss, que fofo, quase morri quando soube que Bella tinha a foto deles juntos na escrivaninha, mesmo Edward sendo um idiota esses dias, eu sinto pena dele quando ele fala da festa que só foram 2 pessoas (hunf). Ai que lindo os sentimentos dele, que linda a atitude dela, sem mais._

**PS: Como vou viajar hoje a noite, já estou deixando os posts adiantados ;) Bom Feriado girls.**_  
_


	10. Desculpas

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **humiex3 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**humiex3**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Fazia um tempo desde que eu tinha tirado meus óculos, hoje era o primeiro dia em algumas semanas que eu colocava meu velho e grosso óculos que eu costumava usar. Era bom não usar lentes de vez em quando. Era apenas natural usá-los, quase como se eu fosse eu mesmo novamente. Mas eu sabia que não era, na verdade. Nem chegava perto.

Eu estava diferente, eu mude. Eu não chamaria isso de uma mudança boa.

Eu não sei porque estou pensando tanto nisso, eu tinha tudo agora. Eu tinha Bella ... eu tinha uma boa aparência. O que mais um cara pode pedir? Parecia como se Bella não pudesse completar uma parte de mim. Ela me fazia feliz, com certeza.

Agora que Emmett e eu não conversávamos mais, eu sentia bem ... eu me sentia triste. Desde a última vez que fui tutor de Bella, temos sido inseparáveis.

Mas eu simplesmente _não posso_ jogar _batalha espacial_ com Bella do jeito que eu jogava com Emmett. Eu simplesmente não podia provocá-la por ser menos inteligente que eu, ou argumentar constantemente por horas com as dificuldades das equações de álgebra.

Tantas coisas que eu fazia com Emmett, eu simplesmente não podia fazer com Bella. Era como se eu tivesse perdido meu irmão. O que fazia tudo pior era que Emmett me odiava pelo que eu tinha feito pra ele. E o que-

"Querido, é você aqui embaixo?" eu ouvi Esme dizer enquanto descia as escadas indo pra cozinha, somente para me ver com um copo de chocolate quente a meia-noite. Eram somente meus pensamentos e eu.

"Sim," eu respondi calmamente, tomando um gole da minha bebida quente.

Seus olhos pareciam cansados e grogues porque ela tinha acabado de despertar. Ela estava vestindo seu robe de noite. Eu sempre achei que Esme nunca tinha um bom sono porque Carlisle raramente estava em casa. Ele normalmente passava a noite fora já que estava tão ocupado com seu trabalho. "Faz quanto tempo que você levantou?"

"Não faz muito tempo," eu respondi "Simplesmente não conseguia dormir."

"Está com algo em mente?" ela perguntou, ela parecia preocupada. Ela sentou perto de mim na mesa da cozinha. Isso me dez sentir culpado, já que eu não tenho sido tão legal com ela desde que mudei. Me arrependo de ter dito todas aquelas coisas rudes pra ela na minha festa.

"Apenas..." eu soltei, debatendo comigo mesmo se devia ou não falar pra ela. Eu podia usar alguém pra conversar no momento. "As coisas não estão tão bem entre Emmett e eu ... e eu apenas não sei como consertar," eu confessei timidamente enquanto olhava para meu copo de chocolate quente.

"Bem... você fez algo errado?"

Suspirei; eu realmente não queria entrar em detalhes de como eu abandonei seu recital de trombeta e como eu fiquei envergonhado em andar com ele na escola. "Nada tão horrível ... mas e-eu fiz algo que talvez tenha magoado seus sentimentos um pouco," eu admiti, sem encontrar seu olhar.

Ela sorriu tristemente. "É meio que obvio o que fazer querido," ela disse. "Apenas se desculpe, é simples assim."

Engoli em seco; eu sabia que ela ia dizer isso. Todas as mães dizem. Apenas pedir _desculpas? _Emmett nunca nem mesmo _olharia_ mais pra mim, como eu deveria falar com ele? "Não é tão fácil mãe..." eu murmurei. "Eu não posso simplesmente pedir desculpas e então tudo ficará bem entre nós!" Eu contradisse severamente; eu sabia que não deveria expor minha raiva com ela. Mas eu apenas não consegui evitar.

Ela colocou uma mão gentilmente em meu ombro. "Então talvez _eu _não seja a pessoa certa para te ajudar com isso…" ela sussurrou suavemente. "Talvez você devesse pedir um conselho da Bella." Então ela levantou e me deu um tapinha no ombro e então seguiu para as escadas indo de volta pra cama.

Então isso me atingiu, mesmo que pedir desculpas a Emmett não adiantasse. Eu sabia que afetaria uma pessoa. "Mãe ... espera!" Eu falei e levantei da mesa.

Ela virou para me ver correndo em direção a ela, lhe dando um abraço apertado. "Me desculpe mamãe," eu murmurei em seu cabeço. Ela me abraçou apertado e eu sabia que ela tinha me perdoado.

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey, qual a grande emergência?" Bella perguntou curiosamente enquanto entrava na minha casa. Seu rosto estava enrugado em confusão, a tornando ainda mais adorável.

"Precisamos conversar," eu respondi instável, sem encontrar seu olhar.

Eu não podia ver seus olhos mas sua voz saiu inquieta e nervosa quando ela sussurrou, "Okay..."

Então eu subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto, com ela me seguindo de perto. Quando entramos no meu quarto eu fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu não podia ver sua expressão já que ela estava de costas pra mim, ela observava meu quarto pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Eu respire fundo. "Bella eu preciso falar com você sobre-"

"O que aconteceu com seus posters do _Star Wars_?" ela me interrompeu, ainda de costas pra mim.

Eu estava surpreso com sua súbita pergunta, principalmente porque eu só me lembro de Bella vindo ao meu quarto uma vez quando éramos crianças. Eu estava espantado que ela se lembrava daquele tempo. "Eu os tirei," eu respondi.

Ela virou para me encarar de repente, seus olhos arregalados. "Porque?" ela perguntou, incrédula.

"E-eu..." eu não sabia como responder. Eu estava chocado com sua súbita pergunta que tinha a ver com meus posters que Alice me fez tirar.

Ela percebeu como eu estava chocado e pareceu se recompor um pouco. "Você os jogou fora?" Ela perguntou em um tom mais suave, ela não encontrava meu olhar. Ela parecia desconfortável.

"Não..." eu respondi calmamente. "Eles estão no meu closet." Porque ela estava tão curiosa sobre meus posters? "Você está bem Bella?" eu perguntei, quase em um sussurro. Era alguma coisa de hormônios de garota que ela estava passando?

"É só que ... e-eu sinto falta do seu antigo você," ela gaguejou, corando enquanto olhava pros seus pés.

Meus olhos se arregalaram com choque.

Eu não imaginei isso. "O que você quer dizer?"

Ela suspirou. "Eu não quero dizer que sinto falta do jeito que Lauren e seu grupinho costumava te provocar e então eu ia te defender – eu apenas sinto falta do jeito que você costumava ser," ela explicou. "O jeito que você costumava ser todo tímido e feliz. Parece que você não está mais confortável com você mesmo..."

Eu estava desnorteado, verdadeiramente chocado. O que ela acabou de dizer era novo pra mim; eu acho que não me via mais claramente. Sem Emmett eu provavelmente parecia depressivo o tempo todo. O que me doía era saber que Bella tinha que me ver assim.

Eu decidi pegar o conselho da minha mãe e pedir sua ajuda. "O que eu devo fazer?"

Ela encontrou meu olhar e me olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos. "Pare de tentar se algo que você não é," ela disse com tanta intensidade que me deixou sem ar.

Eu desviei meu olhar do dela e olhei pela janela; eu finalmente parecia saber o que fazer agora. Agora eu sei o que fazer para colocar minha vida de volta do jeito que era. Não era exatamente o que eu queria ... mas eu tinha que fazer.

Eu não podia viver com o estilo de vida que eu estava vivendo agora. Eu queria voltar para o jeito que eu era; meu velho jeito bobo. Eu era uma pessoa melhor daquele jeito. E aparentemente eu não era o único que sentia isso.

**xXxXxXx**

No dia seguinte na escola eu sabia que as pessoas ficariam surpresas quando me vissem. Eu não estava usando lentes de contato, eu estava com meus óculos fundo de garrafa. Eu estava com minha calça xadrez e uma camiseta. Meu cabelo não estava com gel, estava a mesma bagunça.

E para ser honesto ... eu estava confortável assim. Eu me sentia bem assim. E o que me fez ainda _mais_ confortável era que Bella gostava de me ver assim, e isso era tudo que importava.

Eu esperei por Emmett antes da aula em seu armário. Apenas cinco minutos pareceram uma hora pra mim. Quando ele finalmente apareceu ele nem me percebeu. Ele apenas começou a esvaziar seus livros no seu armário.

Eu respirei fundo. "Oi Emmett," eu cumprimentei nervosamente, minha voz saindo como um grito.

Ele finalmente percebeu que eu estava parado bem perto dele. Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Edward?" ele perguntou, atônito. Eu balancei a cabeça uma vez. O que aconteceu com você?"

"Estou cansado de tentar ser alguém que eu não sou..." eu murmurei. "Você estava certo o tempo todo e ... eu sinto muito."

Emmett olhou pra mim como se eu fosse um E.T. Ele suspirou, "Eu achei que você nunca diria isso."

Pisquei meus olhos em confusão. "Você quer dizer ... que não está mais bravo comigo?" eu perguntei, incrédulo. Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era me desculpar? Então ... minha mãe _estava_ certa.

"Eu apenas esperava que você soubesse que o que você fez foi errado, e eu estou contente que agora você sabe," ele disse.

"Emmett ... eu _realmente_ sinto muito," eu sussurrei, eu queria muito dizer isso. Eu senti tanta falta dele, e eu me arrependia de ter feito aquela transformação visual.

Ele acenou e me deu um sorriso caloroso. "Eu sei."

Eu retribui o sorriso e sabia que as coisas voltariam a ser como era. As coisas ficariam melhores. Muito, muito melhores.

* * *

**N/T:** _Aiii que lindo a reconciliação (olhos molhados), achei tão lindo a Bella amar o Edward do jeito que ele era e o Emmett o desculpar e entender o lado do amigo e o Edward se tocar e cair na real que não pode abandonar seus amigos. (suspira)_

_Próximo capítulo, é o último *chora*  
_


	11. Nerd feliz

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **humiex3 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**humiex3**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

"O que você quer pedir?" eu perguntei a Bella. "Você pode pedir qualquer coisa que quiser.

Bella sorriu calorosamente, fazendo meu coração acelerar. "Eu quero apenas ravióli de cogumelos."

Eu retribui seu sorriso com o meu sorriso torto famoso que ela amava tanto e então decidi o que eu queria pedir. "Sabem, esse negócio de encontro duplo não é uma idéia tão ruim." Emmett disse enquanto comia o pão que tínhamos como aperitivo. Eu não sabia que Bella era tão desajeitada.

Bella sorriu timidamente. Não pude evitar sorrir enquanto pensava no que acabou de acontecer há dois minutos. Enquanto subia os degraus do restaurante Bella tropeçou, ainda bem que eu estava lá para pegá-la. Depois que Emmett e eu tivemos nossa pequena conversa e as coisas estavam indo bem, decidimos que seria legal um encontro duplo; Bella e eu, e Rosalie e ele. E acontece que nos divertimos muito. E Emmett se divertiu vendo a pobre Bella tropeçar. Bem, sua expressão facial quando ia cair foi muito hilária.

"Vocês vão lembrar de ir ao meu torneio de golf no sábado certo?" Emmett perguntou.

Bella respondeu, "Não perderíamos por nada."

Depois que eu disse a Bella que eu não fui o recital de Emmett para ir a festa que Alice ia dar pra mim, ela estava um pouco desapontada mas fez que me desculpei com Emmett. Ela na verdade concordou de ir a qualquer torneio ou recital de Emmett comigo. O que a tornou a namorada perfeita.

E então depois que ela me deu um tapinhas nas costas por fazer a coisa certa, ... o que me deixou _muito _feliz.

Eu decidi manter meus óculos porque Bella gostava deles. Ela achava que eles me deixavam muito adorável. Mantive meu cabelo bagunçado e desarrumado como sempre foi, o que fez Bella desmaiar. Mas eu joguei fora os suspensórios idiotas e sapatos. Eu apenas fiquei com calça jeans e um sweater de Harvard durante o jantar.

"Ah, e Alice disse que sente muito por não vir com Jasper. Eu acho que eles estavam muito ocupados para isso," Rosalie informou.

Emmett bufou. "Eles andam muito ocupados ultimamente."

O resto da noite foi muito divertida e saudável. Comemos muito e Bella e eu dividimos uma torta de queijo. Emmett fez algumas piadas idiotas que fez Rosalie ter coca-cola saindo pelo nariz; o que foi muito engraçado de se ver. Rosalie e Emmett eram perfeitos um pro outro, ela o fazia feliz o que me deixava feliz. Mas eu tenho que dizer que a melhor parte do jantar foi quando Bella e eu começamos a passar o pé na perna do outro por baixo da mesa, com as mãos pra baixo.

**xXxXxXx**

Aquela noite eu levei Bella em casa e a levei até a porta. Ao invés de nos despedirmos e então partir ela me arrastou para o lado da sua casa onde tinha uma árvore enorme. E eu a pressionei contra ela.

Essa era uma tradição que tínhamos, o que me deixava _muito _satisfeito. Já que o pai de Bella estava na sala provavelmente assistindo TV. Nós não podíamos ter nosso tempo sozinhos em frente a porta, então tínhamos atrás da árvore para que ele não pudesse nos ver.

Bella envolveu seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, e eu me inclinei pra beijar seus lindos lábios. Enquanto nossos lábios se moviam em sincronia, ela tirou meus óculos sem quebrar o beijo. Quando Bella e eu tínhamos nossos momentos de beijos, meus óculos infelizmente ficavam no caminho. Então ela os tirava.

Não que eu me importasse, pelo menos eu estava beijando a garota dos meus sonhos e ela na verdade era minha _namorada, _e eu a tinha toda para mim.

Eu era um nerd muito feliz.

* * *

**N/T:** _E chegamos ao fim dessa fic, gostaram? Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham entendido a moral da história, eu sempre posto fics com cenas de sexo, ou romance, mas nunca uma fic em que vocês possam aprender alguma coisa e essa tem todo um contexto por trás, eu sei que eu tenho muitas leitoras menores de idade e outras já da terceira idade, e por isso espero que tenham aprendido com essa pequena fanfic._

_Nunca mudem pra agradar alguém que você goste (a não ser que sejam boas mudanças), se alguém tiver que se apaixonar por nós tem que ser do jeito que somos, você pode fingir ser uma outra pessoa e até conseguir o tão amado (a), mas você não vai ser completamente feliz pois você nunca vai poder se soltar e ser você mesma._

_Jamais troque seus verdadeiros amigos por festas ou pessoas que nunca estiveram ao seu lado, a gente demora anos pra conquistar a confiança de alguém e em poucos segundos podemos destruir tudo, na fic Edward deu sorte de Emmett ser tão compreensivo, ás vezes, na vida real não funciona desse jeito e você vê que uma coisa tão idiota arruinou sua amizade de anos e você se arrependerá pra sempre._

_E o mais importante, JAMAIS maltrate seus pais ou tenha vergonha deles em frente aos seus amigos (eu sei tem todos temos a fase rebelde, mas vamos nos controlar) a coisa mais importante do mundo são nossos pais, jamais tenho vergonha de sair com eles ou mostrar aos meus amigos, muito pelo contrário, já os levei até pra balada comigo e todos meus amigos conhecem meus pais. Então tenham isso em mente, colegas nunca estarão ao seu lado quando você precisar, os pais são os ÚNICOS que não importa o que você faça, xingue, brigue, os decepcione, sempre estarão ali pra você. Os amigos a gente pode mudar, mas os pais não, nunca, serão sempre eles, assim como sempre seremos seus filhos, independente do que aconteça, existem ex amigos, ex mulheres mas nunca ex pais ou ex filhos ;)_

**Obrigada por lerem essa fic leitoras amadas s2 e acompanhem minhas outras traduções ^^  
**


End file.
